La familia del cuervo
by karura999
Summary: sebastian cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia su amo le hace una propuesta que hará más llevadera sus existencias, sin saber que de ello naceran ternuritas de líos ¿como llevaran sebastian y ciel la vida en familia? sebastian x ciel YAOI/MPREG cap5 up! lemon
1. Prólogo: Nuevo contrato

Hola soy Karura, este fanfic está basado en la serie kuroshitsuji, la cual es propiedad de Yana Toboso.

La familia del cuervo

Prólogo: Nuevo contrato

Era una noche fría, desolada y oscura, dos sombras conversaban entre murmullos en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez, fue el bello salón de una gran mansión.

Estaban sentados frente a frente, en sillas tapizadas de elegante cuero rojo, uno sostenía una copa de vino, el otro una taza de fina porcelana.

_Bochan… _susurró el mayor con decepción, parecía molesto y vanamente trataba de ocultarlo con una de sus falsas sonrisas.

_Se acabó, no más, prefiero pasar el resto de la eternidad solo, que seguir viéndote la cara _Habló el más joven, sus ojos azules como dos zafiros se volvieron como la sangre cuando oyó la respuesta de su acompañante.

_Bochan, si ese es el caso, permítame cambiar de forma ¿me quiere rubio esta vez o prefiere que siga siendo moreno? _preguntó irónico, logrando que su amo trisara la taza que tenía en las manos.

_ ¿por qué insistes en seguir conmigo? No hay nada que te pueda ofrecer, mi alma ahora no es más que un pozo negro y profundo que no te llama la atención, no estás disfrutando esto, puedo leer todas tus expresiones aunque trates de disimularlas, idiota.

_ ¿puedo preguntar desde cuando le importa que yo me entretenga estando a su lado joven amo? Usted ha sido déspota conmigo todos estos años ¿es que acaso ya no le divierte ver mi frustración?

_...al principio sí, ya que por mi esencia de demonio, era cautivador ver como tu personalidad se volvía más agria día tras día, pero ya no me causa gracia, ni siquiera te regocija comer las almas que tomamos en nuestras noches de cacería.

_no puede culparme por eso my lord, sabe que lo hago por necesidad, el sabor de ellas eran insípidas o repugnantes, incluso aquella alma que se nos antojo tan deleitable parecía un simple pedazo de pan en comparación a lo que su alma fue.

_ ¿tanto así?-preguntó el joven tratando de sonar poco interesado.

_Bochan, su alma era única, la más bella entre los mortales, nunca en siglos aprecié un alma tan perfecta como la suya, noble, orgullosa, admirable, tenía tantos matices que se me hacía agua la boca de solo imaginar el momento en que la tomara.

"de haberte podido dártela lo hubiera hecho, Sebastián… esta existencia infinita… me abruma en la desesperación" pensaba el muchacho bajando la mirada.

_Pero…_continuó el mayordomo_ ya nada se puede hacer, su alma esta corrupta y sucia, aun así no es del todo malo estar a su lado, me he resignado a permanecer junto a usted, así que eso es lo que haré, no voy a abandonarlo my lord.

-¡cállate! Deja de refregarme en la cara que soy el único maldito culpable de tu patética situación y lárgate de una vez, toma tu libertad es una orden-Le gritó.

_Usted sabe que la libertad de un contrato demoniaco es una decisión consensual, no puede ordenarme algo como eso, de hecho según las clausulas del contrato es lo único que no puede ser ordenado, así que continuaré con usted como lo he hecho hasta ahora, es más… le propongo algo.

-¿una propuesta?-Ciel arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de su mayordomo.

_de hecho es por eso que estamos aquí… quería hablarle de esto, pero usted me cortaba cada que tenía oportunidad.

_habla demonio-ordenó con voz autoritaria.

_Admito que cuando se convirtió en lo que es ahora, me desilusioné, usted cambió, se volvió vacío, tan metódico y falso que no me daba gana siquiera obedecerle, pero…

_ ¿pero? la voz del ojiazul a pesar de su frialdad se oía expectante, vio como el hombre de mirada carmesí se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba arrodillándose ante él, se sacó uno de los guantes con los dientes y peinó delicadamente unos cuantos mechones desordenados que cubrían el ojo en el cual aun llevaba el sello demoniaco, prueba de su actual pacto.

_aún cuando su alma se ha vuelto tan oscura como un pozo sin fondo, usted sigue sorprendiéndome, ya no es humano, pero todavía algo de usted consigue atraerme ¿si no es su alma qué misteriosa fuerza podrá ser?_ la boca del demonio viajó lentamente hasta el cuello del menor y subió hasta su oído con sensualidad_ tal vez estoy enamorado de usted y no me he dado cuenta… hasta ahora.

Ciel abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojado apartó a su sirviente de un manotazo, su rostro estaba completamente desconcertado.

_ ¿q… qué has dicho? ¡Ya deja de jugar Sebastián! no puedes caer más bajo que esto-se burló el muchacho.

_bochan… no, Ciel… firmemos un nuevo contrato, prometo mi absoluta lealtad además de actuar bajo mi propio criterio sin la necesidad de más ordenes, le daré todo lo que tenga por ofrecer.

_ ¿a cambio de qué? No puedes tomar mi alma.

_sólo lo necesito a usted_ fue la respuesta del ojicarmín.

_ ¡pero qué clase de respuesta es esa!

_ quiero pertenecerle, ya no más como un sirviente y yo no quiero que me pertenezca solo por un contrato_ dijo comenzando a acercarse nuevamente.

_ ¡no te entiendo ¿qué tratas de decir?_ bramó Ciel retrocediendo hasta pegarse con el respaldo de la silla, la cercanía del mayor lo estaba ofuscando de una manera que jamás creyó llegar a experimentar.

_cuando los demonios se enamoran de otros demonios Bochan, están obligados a firmar un pacto para que la unión sea bien recibida por la oscuridad suprema y los otros demonios, cácese conmigo Bochan.

-¡¿qué? ¡¿Enloqueciste?_ exclamó empujando al mayor con su fuerza demoniaca, estaba consternado ¿acaso Sebastián estaba jugando a alguna especie de juego perverso? Ambos eran hombres y peor aún, él seguía conservando esa forma de crío, seguro que era una broma.

_bochan, escúcheme no estoy bromeando, yo realmente deseo…_las palabras de Sebastián fueron cortadas tajantemente por su colérico amo.

_ ¡basta! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! No puedo soportar tal idiotez, yo no siento cosa alguna por nada ni por nadie, solo esta hambre y desolación, no voy a tolerar que continúes esta absurda charla, de verdad me repugnas… demonio de cuarta_ Aquellas palabras perforaron a Sebastián haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como dos brasas, tomó a Ciel del cuello y lo levantó en el aire, el muchacho comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de su agarre.

_si no le gustan las malas maneras, tendrá que ser por las malas maneras, tal vez así decida admitirlo y ser sincero consigo mismo Bochan.

_ ¡no… sé de qué hablas! ¡Suéltame!

_ ¿por qué no me ataca? Vamos, hágame mucho daño con sus poderes, haga una grieta en mi pecho o en mi cabeza, así usted sería libre ¿no?_ aconsejó mientras volvía más severo el apriete contra su delgado cuello.

_Se… Sebastián, bastardo… su… ¡suéltame cof, cof! _comenzó a toser, sabía lo que buscaba Sebastián, pero él no iba a perder contra él.

_admítalo y solo así lo soltaré.

_ ¡tendrás que aniquilarme!

_ ¿sí? ¿De verdad eso es lo que ansía?

_ ¡¿por qué… por qué titubeas? ¡Solo hazlo!

_ créame que lo haría sin reparo, pero me he vuelto codependiente de usted, bochan… yo lo amo, eso es algo horrible para un demonio, pero puede arreglarse con un contrato marital, en ese caso… ese sentimiento tan desagradable para nosotros, se convierte en pasión, placer y delirio, lo cual sí es aceptado en el mundo demoniaco, usted también siente lo mismo ¿no es así?, incluso desde antes que se transformara, admítalo… ¡admítelo Ciel!

Los ojos azules del muchacho miraron con dolor al demonio que lo estaba estrangulando, como anhelaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, lo deseaba desde el fondo de su marchito corazón… susurró como pudo lo que este le dictaba, después de todo ¿qué más podía perder? Si lo traicionaba él mismo se encargaría de causarle sufrimiento por toda la eternidad.

_... sí, lo admito, yo… también… te amo… demonio estúpido_ musitó casi sin fuerzas y en ese mismo instante Sebastián aflojó su agarre, liberándole, tomando al jovencito entre sus brazos y arrullándolo contra su pecho, esbozando una sonrisa llena de dicha y alivio.

_lo amo bochan, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo_ le susurraba con frenesí, sin alejarlo de sus protectores brazos, por su parte Ciel estaba en shock, escuchando esas empalagosas palabras, cerró los ojos sintiendo el golpeteo del corazón del demonio en su pecho, que agradable sensación, pensaba.

_cállate ya, comienzas a ser molesto diciendo esas cosas tan cursis.

_no se contenga Bochan, ¿o tal vez prefiere que se lo demuestre?-Ciel tembló al ver su mirada sexy cargada de lujuria.

_idiota.

_entonces bochan… ¿acepta ser mi esposo?_ preguntó el mayor tomando el mentón de Ciel, contemplando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente acuosos de una emoción que no tenía ganas de compartir.

_sí Sebastián, acepto-enajenado el mayor lo único que hizo fue acercarse lentamente a sus labios temblorosos y los capturó probándolos dulcemente.

El aliento cálido de Sebastián le invitó a abrir los labios, permitiéndole así el paso a su húmeda lengua, Ciel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar … unos segundos más tarde el muchacho le estaba correspondiendo ansioso, sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo lascivo del deseo y la lujuria y hubieran seguido disfrutando del momento, pero tenían una boda que planear.

Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo episodio celebraremos en grande, desde ya vayan eligiendo su vestido de fiesta, además 3 sirvientes muy conocidos harán hasta lo imposible por asistir al encuentro, ok! Ya no los espoileo más, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 1: Boda lúgubre

Hola soy Karura, este fanfic está basado en la serie kuroshitsuji, la cual es propiedad de Yana Toboso, disculpen si los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter y les suena algo cursi la situación, la verdad es que es un universo alternativo, yaoi, creo que ya lo mencioné, pero bueno, acá les va.

Escenas del capítulo anterior…

_entonces bochan… ¿acepta ser mi esposo?_ preguntó el mayor tomando el mentón de Ciel, contemplando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente acuosos de una emoción que no tenía ganas de compartir.

_sí Sebastián, acepto-enajenado el mayor lo único que hizo fue acercarse lentamente a sus labios temblorosos y los capturó probándolos dulcemente.

Capítulo 1: Boda lúgubre

Ciel se veía deslumbrante, caminando con paso firme y la mirada altiva en sus ojos índigos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Su piel nívea de porcelana y su traje finamente diseñado para la ocasión, le hacían lucir como el más bello entre los de su raza, aunque no faltaron los chismes acerca de su procedencia, "él fue humano", "¿cómo es posible que haya elegido a ese defectuoso humanoide?", escuchó susurrar a sus espaldas.

Mientras avanzaba con su ramo de rosas negras entre las manos, notó una perturbación en su interior, esas palabras le habían traído amargos recuerdos de un pasado, donde había sido víctima de horrendos ritos y violaciones, la ira brilló a través de sus orbes buscando al causante de su situación, la verdad, no se sentía bien ser el centro de atención de esos demonios aristócratas.

"¡maldición donde estas Sebastián! ¿Acaso piensas dejarme plantado con estos desconocidos?" pensaba Ciel contemplando la entrada del salón con insistencia.

De reojo notó como uno de los comensales sentado en primera fila no le despegaba los ojos de encima, casi podía sentirse violado por su mirada profunda, intimidaba… y él odiaba esa sensación.

"tranquilo muchacho, él ya viene…" escuchó dentro de su cabeza, su mirada hizo contacto con ese demonio apabullante, viéndolo esbozar una sonrisa torcida, señalando hacia la puerta con una de sus largas uñas.

En ese preciso instante, una corriente de aura negra cruzó por el sendero dejando caer a su paso negras plumas, dentro de la nébula se encontraba el novio, vestido con un elegante traje de cuero negro que marcaba perfectamente sus formas y que también daba a conocer el estatus superior al que pertenecía. Los ojos del menor se tornaron carmesí y su boca se volvió agua de tanto deseo, desde hace días que no podía verlo, ni invocarlo, después de que los demonios de la alta elite escucharan rumores de que su camarada "sentaría cabeza", bajaron a la tierra para tomar el asunto en sus manos, todavía recordaba la fastidiada cara de Sebastián al ser atrapado por el látigo de su maestro, prácticamente había sido un rapto.

Flash back…

La magia del primer beso desaparecía a medida que separaban sus labios, tratando de mantener todo su autocontrol, el ex mayordomo estaba a punto de discutir los puntos de cómo llevar a cabo su matrimonio, cuando fueron rodeados por un grupo de demonios.

-¡Sebastián!-gritó el joven al ver como su futuro esposo era atrapado por un látigo y llevado a los brazos fuertes de su dueño.

-ese es tu nuevo nombre ¿ahora? Jajaja se oye demasiado blando para ti-se burló el demonio jalando aún más el látigo-así que ibas a contraer nupcias sin avisarme… que cruel.

-estaba pensando precisamente en usted antes de que llegara ¿Cómo podría olvidar invitar a la alta elite? ¿Ahora podría soltarme maestro?

-oh… así que este es el chico que hanna anafelows transformó a demonio, mira nada más que ojos tan extraordinarios, sin duda será un buen súcubo-rió el maestro ignorando completamente a su discípulo.

-sí, es verdad y es tan sólo un dulce niño novato-dijo uno de los presentes.

-no te conocíamos esos gustos tan pedófilos-agregó otro con burla.

-Sebastián ¿Quién rayos son estos idiotas?-exigió Ciel con una vena asomándose en su frente, no le gustó la mención de "dulce niño novato".

-estos idiotas querido, son demonios de la alta aristocracia, June, artixas, dibrid, kiel, rured y mi maestro Malphas-presentó Sebastián con voz aburrida.

-gracias por hacernos el honor de presentarnos príncipe darkon.

-¿¡príncipe? ¿Eres un principeee?-chilló Ciel completamente indignado.

-pues, si, lamento no haberte informado antes-suspiró resignado el demonio cuervo.

-escucha muchacho ¿de verdad quieres unirte con este bueno para nada? Aunque sea uno de los príncipes del inframundo nos ha avergonzado en muchas ocasiones, tal vez deberías pensarlo mejor y tomar en cuenta otras opciones-dijo el demonio mayor mirando al resto de sus pares.

Ciel comenzó a sentirse ligeramente asfixiado con todas esas miradas lujuriosas sobre su cuerpo y esas garras rozando su cuello, hasta podía notar la excitación de los demonios que respiraban en su oído, pero se mantendría firme, él era un demonio ahora y el miedo ya no significaba nada para su nuevo yo. Sebastián por su parte frunció el ceño, no soportaba que se acercaran tanto a su futuro esposo.

-tienes razón, Sebastián podrá ser un bueno para nada, un idiota, un sádico engreído… pero es mío y lo acepto como tal, ¡así que quítenme sus sucias garras de encima! ¡Malditas escorias!-estalló Ciel ruborizándose.

-¡pero qué lengua tan afilada tiene! Darkon te has sacado el premio mayor con este chico-le dijo june sonriendo perverso.

-lo sé mis camaradas, es por eso que debo cuidarlo muy bien de otras alimañas que quieran arrebatármelo-Sebastián se hizo humo oscuro en el aire y de inmediato apareció junto a su niño envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, mientras su mirada se tornaba rasgada y carmesí.

-está bien discípulo mío, pero no podrás evitar que los preparemos para la gran ceremonia, se encontrarán dentro de dos días cuando la luna esté llena en el receptáculo de las uniones, hasta entonces se encargarán de él las penumbras.

-¿las penumbras?-preguntó atónito el ex conde.

-son doncellas del infierno, no debes desconfiar, les daré la orden de que te bañen y vistan, además ellas te explicarán los pasos del ritual.

-p…pero Sebastián…

-no te preocupes, me encargaré de que la decoración y el estilo sean de tu agrado, yo velaré para que nuestra unión sea inolvidable, si no ¿Qué tipo de esposo sería si no pudiera manejar una tarea tan fácil como esa?-Ciel sonrió ante sus palabras y se despidió de él con un demandante beso, luego de eso unas doncellas con velos negros sobre sus cabezas, aparecieron llevándole al inframundo a través de un portal astral.

Fin del Flash back.

Algo lo sacó de sus recuerdos al percatarse que Sebastián no venia solo, alrededor de seis personas, caminaban justo detrás de él y cuando reconoció sus rostros, su mirada se lleno de melancolía…

-ustedes… todos… ¿Por qué… por qué están aquí?-dijo el ex conde aún shockeado por la sorpresa.

-queríamos estar con usted en este día tan especial bochan…-habló may-lin secándose las lagrimas de la emoción.

-pero, ustedes deberían haber muerto, han pasado más de 100 años

-si bochan, nosotros nos hemos marchado hace mucho, pero nuestras almas no pudieron encontrar el descanso eterno, puesto que nuestro pensamiento siempre estuvo con usted, con Sebastián san y los bellos recuerdos de la mansión Phantomhive-habló tanaka en su modo adulto.

-bochan, lo hemos extrañado mucho-dijo fyni al borde de las lágrimas y sin contenerse más lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que increíblemente, no lo partió en dos, pero eso no fue todo porque Pluto tras ver a Ciel, corrió como humano en sus cuatro patas y le estampó un lengüetazo en la cara provocándole escalofríos.

-Sebastián… tu los trajiste ¿no es verdad?-dijo, intentando zafarse de los brazos de fyni y de las lamidas del perro demonio, no le importaba cuanto debieran esperar los demás para que empezara la ceremonia, él quería su explicación ahora.

-… fue una coincidencia, estaba buscando el traje que nina hopkings hizo clandestinamente para ti hace tiempo, sin que lo supieras, lo guarde en el sótano para que no fuera encontrado por otros humanos, entonces sentí una explosión en la cocina… y me dije… ¿Qué hacen estas almas aún en la mansión después de todos estos años?-confesó el demonio sonriendo.

-en ese momento sentí como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser como antes, Sebastián san nos regañaba como antaño-volvió a llorar may lin sonándose los mocos.

-después de eso nos invitó a la boda, realmente fue duro de digerir el que Sebastián san y bochan fuesen demonios, pero no fue difícil asimilar que entre ustedes había algo-agregó bard con cierta picardía.

-sí, nosotros sabíamos, dice óscar-corroboró Snake mientras trataba de evitar que sus serpientes se enredaran afectuosamente en los demonios presentes.

-yo pienso que no importa si bochan y Sebastián san son demonios, lo que importa es que se aman ¿verdad?-dijo finny con su inocencia característica.

El muchacho se sonrojó ante lo que acababa de escuchar, todos sus sirvientes sabían que amaba a Sebastián y aún así seguían siendo leales, incluso ahora en el momento más importante de su existencia.

-ustedes… están consientes de que si me siguen… no hay vuelta atrás.

-si bochan, ya lo hemos discutido, queremos seguir sirviéndole a usted y a Sebastián san por la eternidad jo jo jo-rió tanaka provocando que Ciel lanzara un suspiro resignado.

-está bien, hagan lo que quieran-dijo el ex conde sonriendo gratamente para sus adentros.

-Pluto, may lin, bard, finny, Snake, tanaka san, creo que podemos continuar nuestra charla en otro momento, ahora una ceremonia debe ser llevada a cabo, por favor, tomen asiento-dijo el ex mayordomo posicionándose junto a Ciel.

La mayor parte de la aristocracia demoniaca se encontraba en el oscuro recinto, el cual estaba decorado de antorchas añiles, cráneos humanos y rosas azules, las paredes de estilo gótico se elevaban hacia unos vitrales que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna roja.

No en todas las bodas está presente el señor de los demonios, pero como esta es una ceremonia de la alta elite, ha asistido… A regañadientes se ha puesto su traje humano, al igual que todos los presentes, ya que por estética debían asemejarse a la forma del nuevo muchacho demonio, así es como continuaba mimando a su hijo privilegiado, al que solía perdonar secretamente por cada error en sus años de aprendiz.

Flash back…

-te casaras con ese niño demonio finalmente.

-sí, mi gran señor-había respondido Sebastián inclinado a sus pies.

-por favor, no me trates tan fríamente pequeño, llámame padre-dijo la voz jovial de ese demonio que parecía la más preciosa de las joyas en su vanidad, rodeado de la más espeluznante aura de maldad-aunque sea un riesgo para nosotros ¿lo harás? ¿Qué pasa si no estoy de acuerdo?

-¡oh! Padre, tu sí que estarás de acuerdo, siempre lo estas-la sonrisa cautivadora de Sebastián hizo que el gran señor de los demonios esbozara una mueca de resignación.

-tienes razón, siempre estoy de acuerdo.

Fin del flash back

Se levantó del asiento de primera fila y subió hasta el altar esperando que los novios tomaran sus puestos. El príncipe Darkon tomó la mano de su novio guiándolo hasta un círculo mágico tallado en el suelo, cuando ambos estuvieron en el centro, todo el mundo se inclinó mostrando respeto, menos los sirvientes de Ciel, que no tenían idea de que hacer, pero al ver la mirada de atención en Sebastián, se limitaron a hacer lo mismo que el resto… entonces habló.

-A los presentes invitados del inframundo, nos encontramos aquí para realizar un pacto marital el cual, está regido bajo las siguientes cláusulas:

Uno, devoción y cuidados entre los pactantes, cualquier daño que provoque la muerte de su conyugue, supone traición a la raza demoniaca y está penalizado con el dolor y la humillación eterna, salvo que sea una orden directa del gran supremo a causa de traición a la raza

Dos, obediencia absoluta a Lucifer señor de los demonios, lo cual implica colaborar activamente con el plan de corrupción y destrucción de la humanidad, al no cumplir el requisito, los pactantes serán castigados con el rompimiento automático del contrato y la muerte.

Tres, aportar progenies a las legiones e instruirlos para la llegada del gran día, al no acatar este mandato, los pactantes serán castigados con el rompimiento del contrato, salvo que hayan impedimentos que sean refutables, siendo estas las cláusulas del próximo contrato dejo a estos dos pactantes ofrecer sus votos…-dijo el poderoso demonio alejándose del altar.

Ciel se había estremecido al escuchar las cláusulas, especialmente aquella que hablaba de la progenie, ¿Cómo rayos iban a tener hijos? La voz de Sebastián lo sacó de su lío interno.

-yo, príncipe Darkon, te ofrezco mi sangre como símbolo de nuestra unión, Ciel, bebe de mi veneno oscuro y quémame en tu fuego, quiero ser tu placer y lujuria, cumplir tus deseos más impuros, adorarte en todo momento, darte una estirpe digna y estar contigo eternamente, hasta el fin de los tiempos-habló la voz aterciopelada del príncipe, las mejillas de Ciel estaban rojas y no era el único que estaba en esas circunstancias, may leen y finny casi se derretían de emoción.

-yo… Ciel, demonio del orgullo…-el muchacho de pronto olvidó todo lo que había memorizado, estaba sonrojado, nervioso y en shock, algo muy inusual en él, pero Sebastián besó su muñeca temblorosa, dedicándole una divertida sonrisa burlona que le devolvió la compostura, el jovencito se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar…

-etjum… etjum… yo, Ciel Phantomhive, demonio del orgullo, te ofrezco mi sangre como símbolo de nuestra unión, bebe de mi veneno oscuro y quémame en tu fuego, quiero ser el causante de tus delirios, fundirme con tu esencia y lamerla gloriosamente, deseo pertenecerte y adorarte hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ambos expusieron sus muñecas frente a la boca del otro, sus colmillos aparecieron y los enterraron en la exquisita carne, sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar de las sensaciones que les daba el exquisito elixir, al dejar de succionar la sangre oscura, se miraron con sus frentes haciendo contacto, embelesados y drogados por el placer, apenas dándose cuenta de que la marca del contrato en el ojo y en la mano habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un anillo oscuro tatuado en sus dedos, mientras que bajo sus pies, la sangre que goteaba de sus muñecas se distribuía por todo el círculo mágico, iluminándose en rojo vivo.

-ya está hecho… mi eterno amante-susurró el príncipe buscando los labios de su esposo, el cual asintió y se dejó llevar por la hipnótica sensación de entrega que ese ritual había provocado.

Sebastián tenía razón, el nuevo contrato marital había sido altamente provechoso, ya no sentía esa desolación tan infinita en su corazón ennegrecido, si, había descubierto que los demonios también tenían uno, no tan emocional como el de los humanos, pero ahí estaba latiendo bajito bajo su pecho, al sentir ese beso ardiente, si podía definir la sensación que le embargaba, era como si chispas de felicidad estuvieran brotando por sus poros, tal vez era la plenitud absoluta de saberse unido al demonio que siempre amó…

Escuchó de pronto como todos aplaudían… la ceremonia había acabado.

Los comensales, inclinaban la cabeza a medida que ellos cruzaban por el largo camino tomados de la mano, muchos lo hicieron por respeto a su líder o por obligación noble, después de todo, no tenían el poder, ni la autoridad suficiente como para cuestionar las acciones del príncipe favorito de lucifer, pero entre ellos habían un buen puñado que aceptaba gustosa la unión, entre ellos los sirvientes Phantomhive.

Ciel, poco a poco fue recuperándose del efecto embriagador que poseía la sangre de Sebastián, se sentía extrañamente acalorado, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que no podía sentir temperatura, Sebastián sonrió seductoramente a su consorte y sostuvo su mano ensangrentada con mayor fuerza, el joven echó un vistazo a sus manos enlazadas y no pudo evitar abochornarse con la situación, por todos los infiernos, estaba casado… ¡casado! Con su ex mayordomo… no,… con un príncipe del infierno, no pudo evitar pensar que después de toda boda hay una luna de miel y que en toda luna de miel hay… bueno, una noche de bodas y en ella, pues sexo… una imagen mental de su mayordomo en cueros como un adonis acercándose camelosamente hacia él en la cama, le hizo perder el paso, el antes no tenía esos pensamientos tan indignos ¿por qué ahora? Simple, porque era un demonio, Michaelis arqueó una ceja divertidamente ante la actitud extraña de su joven esposo, mientras este último seguía debatiendo consigo mismo.

No es que estuviera arrepentido, si no que aún le costaba creérselo, iba a tener sexo con Sebastián y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, si bien tenía nociones del apareamiento entre una mujer y un hombre (Sebastián se lo había explicado objetivamente en una clase de biología), desconocía como sería entre hombres, ante su inquietud decidió que no iba a soportar que Sebastián se burlara de él en la primera noche, ya averiguaría la manera de instruirse durante el tiempo que le quedaba, no iba a perder contra su marido, así que resuelto y haciendo acopio de su gran engreimiento, le devolvió una mirada orgullosa a su príncipe oscuro, tratando de alejar de su cara el rubor que se había acentuado después de pensar en ello… pero Sebastián sabía sobre las inquietudes de su ex maestro, ¡oh! Si que sabía…

"déjelo todo en mis manos esposo mío, yo me encargaré de que aprenda muy bien la lección" pensaba el ex mayordomo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 2: Tiempo de vals

Disclaimer: Este fanfic está basado en la serie kuroshitsuji, la cual es propiedad de Yana Toboso.

Aclaraciones: Disculpen si los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter y les suena algo cursi la situación, si los hechos históricos no son reales o los nombres de demonios mencionados en este fanfic no son necesariamente coincidentes con los que aparecen en demonología, ya que es un universo alternativo. También debo aclarar que esta primera parte del fanfic, se desarrolla en el infierno y han pasado cien años desde que terminó la segunda temporada del animé, por lo que las tendencias dependerán de la época preferida por los personajes, por ejemplo: A Ciel y a Sebastián les gusta la época victoriana, así que sus gustos irán más por lo clásico, el de otro demonio podría ser la edad media o la década de los 80 ¿me di a entender?, asimismo a medida que el fanfic avance, iré sugiriendo canciones e instrumentales. Lo que opinan los personajes está seguido del guión, lo que piensan está entre comillas.

Otra cosa no menos importante: esto es yaoi, ahora sí, ¡que disfruten! ^^

Capítulo 2: "Tiempo de vals en el palacio de los placeres"

En las bajas categorías del inframundo no era común tener un pacto marital, por lo general odiaban la idea de emparejarse; cuando necesitaban reproducirse, lo hacían apareándose salvajemente con el mejor postor, para después incubar masivamente en sus colmenas, Incluso estaban los que repudiaban la copula y se sacaban partes del cuerpo creando una extensión de ellos mismos. Distinto era el caso de la elite, que basaba su reproducción en la perfección del linaje: para ello debían encontrar a un incubo que tuviera cualidades demoniacas acordes a su poder e inteligencia y formar un pacto, al procrear lo harían intercambiando no solo sus fluidos, sino también sus esencias y emociones, de ello nacerían sus hijos, pequeños prodigios a los que instruirían fervorosamente… aquellos que liderarían estratégicamente en el mañana.

-o-

(Por favor acompañar esta escena con esta música: watch?v=OMe_yxJXq3c&feature=related )

La pareja nupcial salió del receptáculo con las manos entrelazadas y detrás de ellos venían los comensales, arrojando pétalos de rosas negras como era la costumbre de los demonios nobles.

Subieron al imponente carruaje que les estaba esperando; era de color ébano, con las manillas, los arcos de las ventanas y las ruedas doradas; además, para realzar más su majestuosidad, contaba con dos caballos brunos alados. El joven se sentó en el suave asiento de terciopelo rojo que daba a la ventana, Sebastián a su lado no hacía más que contemplar como la mirada orgullosa del ex conde, se extendía aún más allá de las tétricas nubes nocturnas.

Ciel, que había pasado tantos años junto a Sebastián, nunca había sentido curiosidad por saber quién era realmente o si tenía familiares en el inframundo; estuvo demasiado ocupado, aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes y cazando almas humanas durante las guerras acontecidas en aquél siglo.

En el momento en que esos demonios habían aparecido separándolos caprichosamente, comprendió cuan pequeño era su mundo, porque a pesar de ser ya un demonio, se sentía como un bebé aprendiendo a caminar; frágil e inseguro en un terreno que desconocía.

Raconto de las tinieblas.

Después de atravesar el portal, Ciel y las tinieblas habían aparecido en una lujosa habitación, lo llevaron frente a un enorme espejo y comenzaron a desnudarlo, el muchacho avergonzado intentó resistirse, pero eran increíblemente más fuertes que él.

A regañadientes, ingresó a otra lujosa recámara llena de baldosas con incrustaciones de diamantes; al centro, en el suelo había una especie de tina circular, donde procedieron a bañarlo curiosamente con la misma delicadeza minuciosa que Sebastián.

Mientras lo llevaban de nuevo a la habitación, quiso preguntar en donde estaba, pero ellas no contestaron, en vez de eso, lo voltearon boca abajo sobre la satinada cama y con sus mágicas manos comenzaron a darle un masaje con aceites y bálsamos; se sentía increíblemente sedado, tanto que no tenía ganas de pensar en preocupaciones, sin más cerró los ojos escuchando a lo lejos como las tinieblas susurraban…

-El nuevo señor es hermoso ¿no?-murmuró una de ellas admirando el cuerpo lechoso de Ciel a través de su velo.

-sí, él es digno de nuestro amo, tiene la piel clara y tersa, su alma oscura aún es tristemente dulce, que extraño-rumoreó otra.

-tal vez por eso lo eligió como su esposo-agregó una tercera tiniebla.

-pensé que no podían hablar-dijo Ciel con voz aburrida, las cinco doncellas se miraron entre sí y luego miraron al muchacho.

-claro que podemos-dijo la primera.

-pues, al menos deberían presentarse-instó el joven.

-no hace falta presentarnos, solo somos tinieblas… además, ya sabemos lo suficiente sobre usted-dijo el cuarto espectro sonriendo mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿qué es lo que saben de mi?-demandó saber el joven con gesto de superioridad.

-nosotras sabemos su historia, hemos visto desde las sombras su sufrimiento, el dolor de su orgullo herido, las noches de llanto silencioso que nunca quiso mostrar a nadie, la soledad, la desesperación al sentir la frialdad de nuestro príncipe cuando usted fue convertido en demonio, sus sentimientos por él, lo sabemos todo-susurraron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¡cállense!-gritó lleno de cólera.

-tranquilícese por favor, es necesario que hablemos de esto para prepararlo-habló la primera dándole suaves caricias en la espalda.

-¿prepararme? ¿Para la boda?-preguntó Ciel confundido e irritado.

-sí, futuro amo, aún tiene una herida que provoca un conflicto en su interior-dijo la segunda doncella, embriagándose con las emociones tristes que estaba emitiendo Ciel.

-….

-usted dijo: "acepto ser tu esposo, pero ha dudado" nosotras lo hemos visto…- espetó la tercera.

-por favor no tema, siéntase orgulloso de unirse a nuestro señor-terminó por decir la cuarta en tono amable, pero Ciel ya no podía soportar más sus murmuraciones.

-¡ustedes creen que esto es fácil, pero realmente es complicado! ¿Acaso creen que es divertido ser odiado por más de cien años? Cuantas veces intenté arrancarle una sonrisa, cuantas veces yo…-quiso rebatir Ciel, sin embargo, fue detenido por una voz seria y seca.

-El príncipe solo trató de hacer lo posible para no sucumbir a ese sentimiento tan insignificante, pero usted continuó arrastrándolo al abismo-amonestó la más callada de los espectros, que hasta entonces solo había estado escuchando un ir y venir de cuchicheos. Tenía la sensación de que el muchacho podría matarle solo con la mirada, pero aún así prosiguió-como era de esperarse, el amo ha hecho uso de su inteligencia para sobrellevar esta situación embarazosa formando un pacto marital para disimular que lo ama.

-¡shhhhhhhhhht!-le lanzaron las tinieblas a coro, como si hubiera dicho algo indebido y temieran ser escuchadas por otros demonios.

-En dos días más será la boda y estará invitada toda la corte, a esas alturas ya no habrá nada que ocultar, para ese momento todos sabrán que el príncipe desposará a un vulgar convertido-la voz de la quinta que sonaba llena de desprecio, añadió- Ciel Phantomhive, usted le ha causado muchos problemas a mi amo, jamás se lo perdonaré- su voz lúgubre cargada de mala leche, había calado profundo en la cabeza del joven demonio, que pese a todo continuaba con la frente en alto, mirándola con sus ojos cobaltos que se volvieron carmín de pura ira.

Nadie supo por cuánto tiempo la tensión se había apoderado de la sala, pero lo descubrieron cuando sonaron unas campanadas a lo lejos…

-Futuro amo Ciel, llegó la hora de que se pruebe su traje de bodas- comentó tímidamente una de las que había estado hablando como lora.

Ciel no respondió, lo que había dicho la quinta tiniebla era verdad, iba a ser repudiado por no ser de sangre pura, sentía como si ella lo estuviera culpando de la imbecilidad en la que Sebastián había caído por amarle.

Para cuando volvió de su reflexión, estaba vestido con un traje negro como la noche, lleno de volantes, piedras preciosas y detalles.

(Siguiente música de fondo: watch?v=XrMTeUbl3Ak)

Al día siguiente, se percató de que las doncellas se estaban distanciando de él, casi no le hablaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Deambuló toda la tarde por aquella enorme mansión tratando de aguantar el peso de la soledad; se concentró en ensayar sus líneas para el ritual y mientras las recitaba, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir a buscar a Sebastián a donde fuera que estuviera, con el fin de abrazarlo fuertemente y expresarle cuanto lo extrañaba, decirle fervientemente que tenía razón, que lo amaba desde antes de ser un demonio. Un rato más tarde recibió un ramo de rosas blancas y una caja, ambos presentes enviados por Sebastián a través de un mensajero, dejó el ramo de rosas con cuidado sobre su mesa de noche y abrió la caja, en su interior habían dos cosas: un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una nota, cuando la leyó una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

"Mi amado:

Supuse que ya estaría extrañando mis postres, así que he horneado el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gusta, espero que sea de su agrado, así como también espero verle mañana, no sabe cuánto lo extraño… siempre suyo, Sebastián"

-ese idiota, tan cursi y romántico.

Fin del Raconto de las tinieblas.

-o-

Ya casi estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Sebastián suspiró, moría por sentarlo en sus piernas y colmarlo de caricias indecorosas. Bueno, ahora era su esposo podía hacerlo ¿no?

Sin previo aviso tomó al muchacho demonio de la cintura y de un jalón lo sentó en su regazo, Ciel contuvo un chillido de estupor; se contemplaron, uno con los ojos como platos, el otro con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-disculpe mi atrevimiento esposo mío.

-¿se supone que debo perdonarte?-el chico entrecerró los ojos con falso enojo.

-se supone ¿debo redimir mis faltas con un beso? ¿Quizás?-tanteó Sebastián tratando de convencerle, Ciel continuó mirándolo con sus ojos de zafiro que de pronto se volvieron vidriosos, estaba totalmente perdido de amor por ese endemoniado ser, ahora lo confirmaba.

-¿Ciel, estás bien?-el moreno no tuvo más tiempo para preocuparse por su extraño comportamiento, lo último que escuchó salir de la boca del joven fue: "no más palabras" y entonces un delicioso sabor llenó sus sentidos; Ciel lo estaba besando con fuego, sus labios inexpertos y torpes intentaban degustar con ímpetu los suyos, que estaban abiertos de asombro.

Con rapidez, Sebastián rodeó su pequeña cintura, correspondiendo a sus demandantes besos como si no hubiera mañana. Ciel complacido, pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su esposo, estrechando aún más sus cuerpos. La boca de Sebastián inició un camino de besos desde su mandíbula al lóbulo de la oreja, la cual lamió ávidamente, provocándole un estremecimiento tal, que no pudo contener un gemido de placer. Él sonrió extasiado al escucharle, ¡oh sí!, quería seguir sacándole suspiros y volverlo loco con sus caricias, pero entonces, para su decepción al mirar de reojo por la ventanilla, vio que los caballos ya habían llegado a suelo firme, como pudo bajó el ritmo de sus mimos para advertir a su marido que estaban en el palacio.

-Ciel, querido… hemos llegado- susurró el demonio con voz sexy.

-¿Tan… harf… rápido?-dijo con la respiración acelerada intentando recuperar el aliento, ese demonio lo ponía a mil.

-Ébano y Trueno siempre han sido muy veloces, pero no comas ansias querido, podremos continuarlo en nuestra noche de bodas-musitó en su oído.

Ciel sentía que su rostro, antes rojo de vergüenza, ahora estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, sin duda aún tenía que enfrentar esa "otra circunstancia", pero ¿cómo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué o quién podrá brindarle dicha información?

Como siempre, Sebastián se encargó de arreglar su cabello desordenado y su ropa desaliñada, luego bajó del carruaje y le ofreció el brazo, el cual tomó para entrar juntos a los grandes salones del palacio de los placeres.

(A contar de aquí, por favor hacer clic en este enlace y seguir leyendo: watch?v=ZNqMnfCxxC4&feature=related)

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando escuchar una pomposa música de vals desenfrenada. Ciel tenía la boca abierta, ni en su vida humana había visitado un palacio tan monumental y ostentoso, el de Londres no le llegaba ni a los talones; El suelo era de lapislázuli, los arcos del más fino granito, la luz de los candelabros que colgaban del techo parpadeaban delicadamente para dar el ambiente perfecto, los pilares estaban decorados de rozas azules y negras en forma de enredaderas. La música era tocada por una gran orquesta en uno de los tantos proscenios, mientras que bailarines, sopla fuegos, trapecistas y equilibristas daban el ambiente festivo.

El lugar estaba conglomerado de la más alta elite demoniaca, sus rostros eran atractivos al igual que sus cuerpos, sus ojos eran de los colores más extraños que se pudiera imaginar, su piel sin rastro de arrugas o impurezas, sus cabellos finos, sus trajes despampanantes que se movían al compás del vals infernal, todo en ellos era perfecto.

Nada más poner un pie dentro del palacio, la orquesta se detuvo e instantáneamente, sonaron un par de trompetas provenientes de los altos balcones; los presentes se inclinaron abriendo paso a los novios. Ciel en tanto se sentía completamente fuera de lugar; si bien fue conde alguna vez, nunca había tenido el lujo de que alguien se inclinara ante su presencia a parte de sus sirvientes, era tan extraño que no sabía cómo debía comportarse, por lo que se limitó a imitar a su esposo que sonreía gallardamente con aire poderoso… al verlo así, no pudo evitar pensar que era increíble que haya sido su mayordomo… eso explicaba sus modos respetuosos, su gusto por la comida de calidad (almas), su inteligencia estratégica y su maldita caballerosidad, sintió tanta curiosidad por saber qué tipo de príncipe era, la razón por la cual había ido a buscar almas a la tierra en primer lugar ¿Quién era Sebastián?

-Demos la bienvenida al príncipe Darkon, príncipe de la falsa ilusión y a su esposo Ciel, demonio del orgullo- todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Ciel bastante incómodo con la situación le dedicó a su marido una mirada que expresaba un claro: "sácame de aquí inmediatamente", pero éste sólo le devolvió una de sus sonrisas socarronas y luego anunció…

-A todos los presentes miembros de la corte real, muchas gracias por haber asistido a nuestra boda, estamos gratamente complacidos de que hayan aceptado nuestra relación, en agradecimiento hemos preparado un gran baile y un banquete de almas que les encantará, bailen y disfruten a sus anchas-mandó el príncipe demonio, levantando una copa de sangre, el resto imitando le contestó al unísono.

-¡en vuestro honor su majestad!

Los demonios bebieron de sus copas y al instante se sintieron drogados por el sabor de las almas contenidas en el rojo líquido, sus ojos diabólicos brillaban al rojo vivo mientras sus colmillos se asomaban. Pasado un breve momento, la orquesta demoniaca volvió a sonar, alentando a los invitados que no dudaron en salir a bailar con sus parejas.

-esto es sangre humana ¿Sebastián?-preguntó Ciel contemplando el interior de su copa.

-sí, ¿le gusta?

-sabe a vino, aunque diferente… como a miedo… terror…

-ya está todo un experto en identificar las emociones de las almas, seguro que disfrutará degustando del banquete esposo mío-ofreció el demonio sonriendo, Ciel le devolvió el gesto complacido, -Sebastián, ¿tuviste algo que ver con eso no?-preguntó el muchacho sonriendo cínicamente mientras veía como los sirvientes llevaban las copas y las charolas llenas de exquisitos manjares, lo conocía a la perfección.

-yo nada, solamente moví un poco las piezas aquí, causé unos cuantos males entendidos por allá y hubieron tantas víctimas simultáneamente, que tuve que pedirle ayuda a uno de mis aliados para que no se perdiera ni una sola alma.

-ja, me lo esperaba-rió el ojiazul.

El príncipe lo tomó de la cintura, encaminándolo hacia la parte oeste del salón, donde se encontraban: lores, presidentes, marqueses, duques y otros príncipes del mal. Todos estaban sentados cómodamente en finos sillones de cuero, al verlos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo, Sebastián y Ciel correspondieron de la misma manera.

-Príncipe darkon, denos el honor de conocer a su esposo-llamó un joven de sonrisa misteriosa.

-teniendo en cuenta su gran astucia duque, estoy seguro que ya sabe de sobra-contestó Sebastián con ojos de hielo y una sonrisa torcida.

-tiene razón, pero supongo que él sí querrá saber quiénes somos nosotros, veo su rostro lleno de dudas-dijo con fingida inocencia el duque, en respuesta el príncipe dio un respingo.

-Cariño, permíteme presentarte a la alta sociedad del bajo mundo, ellos son: Debrial, Asmos, Belialle, Magietté y hexeón, magistrales infernales.

-es un placer-dijo mecánicamente el muchacho, no se animaba a más, pues sentía como si estuviera siendo damnificado por esos ojos escudriñadores.

-¡pero vaya! que tímido es su magnificencia, no pasará nada, no te vamos a comer pequeño-le dijo alegremente Magiatté, una bella mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos de rubí, sus senos se asomaban provocativamente por encima de su traje de encajes y perlas negras. Ciel estaba tentado de contestarle, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser buena idea, por lo que calló sabiamente mordiéndose todas las ganas que tenía de partirle el cuello y hacer rodar su cabeza por el salón. Asmos sonrió divertidamente al sentir como el aura del joven príncipe se estaba volviendo amarga y oscura.

-vamos pasen a sentarse, tenemos un espacio especialmente reservado para ambos-dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano, la pareja aceptó la invitación.

-ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, su alteza-dijo el duque Debrial.

-estuve algo ocupado a decir verdad-contestó Sebastián.

-tratando de tomar su cena y fallando en el intento, supongo-se burló el demonio, mientras ciel ya sentía que el par se iba a matar a golpes en cualquier momento.

-y supongo que usted quiso tomar mi lugar mientras estaba en la tierra.

-por supuesto, pero nuestro emperador llamó a Malphas para que se hiciera cargo, era lógico ya que fue vuestro maestro.

-y hablando del diablo…-señaló Hexeón, al ver entrar en el palacio a Malphas seguido de sus subordinados, acompañado de nada más y nada menos que del emperador.

Las trompetas sonaron anunciando su llegada, fueron presentados como: Lucifer emperador de los demonios y Malphas maestro regente de la discordia. Tras inclinar la cabeza, los demonios dejaron abierto el paso para que el más poderoso de ellos felicitara a la pareja de novios.

-enhorabuena por su matrimonio príncipe darkon, me alegra que haya encontrado a un súcubo digno de su compañía.

-el honor es mío gran emperador ya que ha sido usted el que lo ha aprobado y el que ha presidido personalmente nuestra unión-le contestó Sebastián haciendo un ademán de reverencia, la mirada de lucifer se clavó en la atónita de ciel que acababa de darse cuenta, de que el hombre misterioso que los había casado era el mismísimo emperador, de no haber tenido orgullo su quijada abría caído al suelo.

Lucifer se sentó junto a ciel y Sebastián, tomó las manos ensangrentadas de ambos y con voz suave habló…

-ciel, cuida bien de él ya que es mi pequeño tesoro.

-lo haré-dijo el muchacho recuperando el temple, mirándolo profundamente con sus ojos cobalto que no mostraban ni un ápice de temor, a lucifer le agradó esto y sintiéndose complacido hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, inmediatamente la orquesta volvió a sonar y los invitados comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de un vals demoniaco.

En un extremo del salón donde se encontraban los grandes comedores, numerosos sirvientes preparaban la mesa para la cena, entre ellos los Phantomhive.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ver a bochan y a Sebastián san bailar-se quejó finny haciendo una mueca de tristeza, mientras miraba resignado en dirección a la fiesta.

-todos tenemos ganas de verlos, pero hay que seguir trabajando, aún queda mucho por hacer, miren cuantos cubiertos quedan aún por poner-dijo bard llevando en sus manos los set de cuchillería.

-jojojo…-tanaka seguía como de costumbre tomando su té verde en un rincón y snake acomodaba las sillas junto a otros sirvientes, que lo miraban curiosos por las serpientes que salían de su chaqueta.

-finny no hay nada mejor que servir a bochan y a Sebastián san, esforcémonos para que ellos estén orgullosos de nosotros-animó con alegría la doncella de gafas, pasando con una charola de plata que al instante se elevó en el aire, ya que tropezó torpemente con una de las sillas y habría tirado la comida si no hubiera sido porque un muchacho pelirrojo apareció salvando la situación.

-ustedes, no es necesario que estén aquí, los sirvientes de la oscuridad se encargarán de todo, vayan a divertirse-dijo el muchacho con la charola en sus manos, los cinco sirvientes atónitos no le despegaban los ojos de encima ¿Quién era ese chico?

-¡yayyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Vamos a ver al amo! ¡Muchas gracias!-chillaron a dúo may leen y finny chocando las palmas con felicidad, mientras que tanaka, bard y snake se inclinaban en señal de agradecimiento.

-que tropa de inútiles, no sirven como sirvientes… pero si como guardianes, deberán ser entrenados-dijo Dibrid uno de los subordinados del príncipe darkon.

-claro, yo me encargo-le contestó artixas sonriendo endemoniadamente.

En tanto…

-¿me concede un baile my lord?-ciel se sorprendió al escuchar a Sebastián llamarle así, pero dio justo en el clavo, se sentía más cómodo de todos modos.

-estaría encantado, pero solo si usted lleva mis pasos, nunca he sido un buen bailarín-soltó ciel con falsa modestia mirando a su esposo con complicidad.

-no se preocupe my lord, solo déjese llevar y disfrute-invitó el moreno ofreciéndole la mano, ciel la tomó y se dirigieron a los grandes salones donde una nueva tonada comenzó a sonar, los invitados salieron de la pista para observarlos y rumorear mientras ellos en el centro danzaban ajenos a todo.

Siguiente instrumental… "demon waltz" watch?v=6NSvJYoNOvI

El príncipe llevó a ciel con pasos de plumas, suavemente al ritmo cadencioso y lúgubre de la música, sus ojos carmín detrás de esas largas y oscuras pestañas solo podían observar la hermosura de su amado; el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus labios perlados de brillo, esos ojos azules… tan llenos de nostalgia, su amor era un demonio de cien años, había tomado ya muchas almas, presenciado horribles muertes y ocasionado innumerables crueldades, mas detrás de esa máscara demoniaca, podía ver todavía al niño indefenso, ingenuo y herido que se aferró a él como si fuera el último hilo del cual pendía su existencia.

Ante los ojos demoniacos que los observaban, ellos parecían tener la forma de un cuervo negro y una mariposa azul, ambos volando en una danza llena de romance.

Lucifer sonrió resignado, bajando la mirada como si estuviera recordando el momento en que conoció al cuervo por primera vez… que momentos tan divertidos le ofreció ese maravilloso ser.

-cuando se acabara esta maldita fiesta mi señor, estoy cansado de estar en esta forma humana ¿por qué tenemos que disfrazarnos frente a ese humanoide?-rezongó el duque Debrial con gesto despectivo.

-Debrial, Debrial… has de mejorar tu estética, estas siendo muy molesto con tus comentarios-le dijo lucifer sonriendo con sorna.

-lo siento mi señor-se disculpó sintiendo el aura de su emperador encajándose cruelmente en la suya, haciéndolo sentir extremadamente angustiado.

-hemos de mantener forma humana para hacer sentir cómodo al joven príncipe, todo tiene que ser tal y como darkon lo planeó.

-si mi señor.

(Siguiente vals watch?v=CY298YD2kZw&feature=related)

El vals había terminado de sonar, los comensales aplaudieron a sus príncipes y tras comenzar la nueva pieza todo el mundo se puso a bailar, el enorme salón se llenó de demonios que danzaban al son de los violines, Sebastián consideró que era demasiado pronto como para dejar descansar a su bochan, por lo que aprovechando el impulso, envolvió su brazo en torno a la parte baja de su espalda y con un movimiento inesperado que casi le quitó el aliento al joven, cerró el espacio que había entre ellos, estrechando sus cuerpos.

El oscuro corazón de ciel, o lo que quedaba de él, latió alocadamente. En una milésima de segundo, el hombre al que ahora debía llamar esposo había causado un caos en todo su ser; la lujuria y el deseo bullían en su interior casi sin control alguno, las palabras que ese demonio susurraba en su oído lo estaban volviendo loco y los giros de vals que se hacían cada vez más vertiginosos le estaban haciendo perder el sentido.

-te deseo… mi señor-susurró haciéndolo estremecer.

-Sebastián… para-ordenó el joven al sentir la boca de Sebastián en su cuello, pero éste le ignoró y degustó esa lozana piel afiebrada, deleitándose con su sabor. Ciel no pudo más, lo que sentía era incontrolable, todo su cuerpo estaba excitado, hasta la última punta de su cabello.

-ha…-gimió, el príncipe alagado sonrió diabólicamente y acercó sus labios a los suyos solamente rosándolos, el menor se sentía morir de impaciencia, no le importaba lo que los demás a su alrededor pensaran de él, el necesitaba de los besos de su amado.

Una joven había invitado a bailar a finían, bard animándose había sacado a may leen también y entre tanto habían estado viendo como sus amos bailaban mágicamente en aquél salón.

-Sebastián san y bochan hacen linda pareja-soltó finny de pronto, la muchacha de cabellos blancos lo miró sin entender, el muchacho rubio señaló a los príncipes.

-haa, así que ellos son tus amos, pues si, se ven muy bien-dijo la albina y luego agregó-parece que algo le pasa a tu compañera de labores.

-¿he?-finny miró en dirección hacia donde bard bailaba con may leen y vio que estaba como una remolacha, con un hilillo de sangre que le bajaba por la nariz, consecuentemente miró hacia donde estaba puesta su mirada y se sonrojó violentamente al contemplar como Sebastián besaba insaciablemente la boca de su amo…

Para su alivio, o para el desagrado de otros, la música se detuvo abruptamente anunciando la hora de la cena…

Ciel al fin se vio libre de los besos de su esposo, estaba temblando cuando regresó a la realidad, el maldito lo estaba seduciendo y él no había hecho nada aún para atraerlo.

-su atención por favor, es un honor invitarles a pasar a los comedores, un banquete de exquisitas almas está esperando por ustedes-dijo el ex mayordomo sonriendo como si nada, de reojo miró a su niño y casi cayó en la tentación de reírse a carcajadas, iba a ser divertido ver cómo se las arreglaba el joven para sentarse a la mesa con un problema entre las piernas.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Este fanfic está basado en la serie kuroshitsuji, la cual es propiedad de Yana Toboso.

Aclaraciones: Disculpen si los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter y les suena algo cursi la situación, si los hechos históricos no son reales o los nombres de demonios mencionados en este fanfic no son necesariamente coincidentes con los que aparecen en demonología, ya que es un universo alternativo. También debo aclarar que esta primera parte del fanfic, se desarrolla en el infierno y han pasado cien años desde que terminó la segunda temporada del animé, por lo que las tendencias dependerán de la época preferida por los personajes, por ejemplo: A Ciel y a Sebastián les gusta la época victoriana, así que sus gustos irán más por lo clásico, el de otro demonio podría ser la edad media o la década de los 80, asimismo, a medida que el fanfic avance, iré sugiriendo canciones e instrumentales (advertencia: en este capítulo hay varios OC creados por mi y otros basados en demonología, este fanfic próximamente será calificado como M, o con contenido para adultos, además de MPREG ). Lo que opinan los personajes está seguido del guión, lo que piensan está entre comillas.

Espero que les guste, que se diviertan.

Capítulo 3: "la curiosidad puede matar también a un demonio"

El cuerpo de ciel había dejado de crecer cuando cumplió los dieciséis, desde ese entonces, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, su reflejo se encargaba de recordarle la naturaleza de su ser, un demonio con la apariencia de un delicado joven; finas piernas, cintura estrecha, abdomen levemente tonificado, hombros delicados y su rostro conservaba aún los rasgos infantiles, por lo demás estaba a una cabeza de alcanzar la estatura de Sebastián.

"Al menos ya no me veo tan pequeño" pensaba el muchacho ligeramente de acuerdo con su aspecto, pero ni siquiera se imaginó que tendría cierto tipo de inconvenientes, pues su cuerpo joven estaba por primera vez despertando al placer. Durante años trató de suprimir en vano los remolinos de deseo que se formaban en su interior, descubrió espantado que ni las mujeres, ni los hombres despertaban esa sensación tortuosa… excepto… excepto ese demonio que tenía como mayordomo, cuando lo tenía cerca parecía que su mundo se ponía de cabeza, por las noches cedía rendido a la autocomplacencia e imaginaba que él le tocaba, pero no le servía en absoluto, pues terminaba sintiéndose insatisfecho y humillado, como resultado su humor era peor que el de los perros y descargaba su ira contra el mayordomo, todos los días.

El joven demonio solo tenía que darle una orden a su mayordomo, era tan simple… pero tenía la certeza de que se burlaría de él, prefería mil veces morir antes que Sebastián supiera acerca de su deplorable "situación", así que en nombre de su orgullo como demonio, decidió ocultar lo que le estaba pasando junto con toda la maraña de sentimientos que se habían empezado a tejer desde hace tiempo, como una vil enredadera.

Por las noches después de dar las lecciones para que su amo aprendiera a controlar sus poderes, Sebastián le daba el baño como de costumbre y luego le arropaba para el descanso, siendo demonios no necesitaban dormir, pero continuó respetando el ritual, hasta que una noche, el muchacho le ordenó que no lo bañara, ni lo acostara; le había indicado que lo haría por sí mismo y que ya no dormiría porque le parecía muy aburrido, de modo que se quedaban por horas en la biblioteca, leyendo y escuchando música de la época o bien se iban de caza hasta que llegaba el amanecer. Y al mayordomo no se le escapaba nada, conocía demasiado bien a ese terco chiquillo, sabía lo que hacía encerrado en el baño, sabía porque ya no quería dormir, de seguro era porque trataba de evitar que encontrara sus sábanas manchadas de semen…

Se burlaba en su fuero interno de que el terco chiquillo no pudiera contenerse a esos pueriles deseos, no obstante, su pensamiento se volvió en su contra cuando uno de esos días espiando, imaginó que era su nombre el que salía de esos rojos labios hinchados, que era él quien le hacía suyo y apagaba su fuego inextinguible, aquellos pensamientos no hicieron más que avivar la llama que creía extinguida el día que ciel fue convertido en demonio, el tiempo pasaba y el muchacho se volvía aun más hermoso y deseable, como una sublime rosa negra que abre sus pétalos bajo la luna llena, ciel lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no sabía que más hacer para no deleitarse con su sola existencia, no sabía en qué momento el asunto se le escapó de las manos, si lo veía admirar la noche por encima de los viejos edificios, si lo contemplaba actuar infantilmente por algo insignificante, si su mirada azul se clavaba en la suya, su corazón negro palpitaba violentamente, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que después de un siglo lo comprendió, se había enamorado de su amo… y algo dentro le decía que ciel sentía lo mismo, no se equivocaba.

Esos eran los recuerdos de Sebastián o el príncipe Darkon que ahora se sentaba junto a su esposo en sus asientos designados para la gran cena. Las largas mesas de plata gravada, estaban perfectamente ornamentadas y provistas de exquisitos manjares, cinco de ellas ocupaban verticalmente el espacio del lugar mientras que la principal; que era la ocupada por los novios, el emperador y otros importantes comensales, se ubicaba en un piso un poco más alto de forma horizontal para que pudieran saludar a los invitados cuando brindaran por ellos.

El príncipe acomodó la silla de su amado como lo había hecho desde que era su mayordomo, Ciel lo miró algo sonrojado, comiéndose todas las ganas que tenía de darle una buena bofetada por burlarse de él durante el baile, al fin como vio que todos ya estaban sentados no le quedó más remedio. El sonido de la orquesta se oía a lo lejos con una encantadora música barroca para disfrutar la cena, Sebastián sí que había pensado en todo.

Esos demonios de alta elite permanecían sentados esperando ansiosos el momento en que el príncipe alzara su copa de champagne para dar inicio al festín de almas… suculentos y deliciosos platos habían sido elaborados mesclando las almas de cientos de personas que en plena década de los años ochenta habían muerto en numerosos accidentes aéreos y masacres… los demonios habían estado ahí para recolectarlas, los shinigamis habían estado ahí para salvarlas, pero pese a sus esfuerzos solo unas cuantas pudieron ser guardadas en el libro de la vida.

En una sala de reuniones de las oficinas de los dioses de la muerte…

-masacres, asesinatos, catástrofes, suicidios en masa, todo al mismo tiempo-dijo un alto y serio hombre vestido con traje formal, sentados a su alrededor otros hombres, la mayoría con rasguños y heridas permanecían concentrados evaluando la situación.

-las personas que se suicidaron iban a hacerlo por separado en el transcurso de una semana a un mes más, pero cuando llegamos toda esa gente estaba muerta en el mismo lugar, los culpables fueron demonios hipnotizadores-comenzó a explicar uno de los shinigamis.

-además está esa masacre al sur este de Canadá, inesperadamente una secta se infiltró en una fiesta universitaria y asesinó a más de 100 estudiantes, ninguno de sus nombres debía aparecer en la lista aún-comentó Ronald Lenox lamiéndose con la lengua una herida que tenía en el labio.

-¿pudieron devolver sus almas o salvarlas?-preguntó su superior.

-lo intentamos, pero nos dieron una paliza, además parecía como si algo estuviera succionando sus almas-agregó el pelirrubio.

-Grell Suclift, como le fue con su división-demandó saber su jefe acomodándose las gafas en el acto.

-will, solo alcanzamos a salvar unas pocas almas de ese avión que iba a Londres, de pronto llegaron demasiados demonios y muy poderosos, nada comparado con los débiles a los que nos hemos enfrentado antes-se excusó el shinigami rojo haciendo una exagerada mueca de preocupación y luego agregó-además mi moto sierra de la muerte quedó hecho añicos ¡malditos demonios!-el pelirrojo tomó su guadaña destrozada y la estrechó en sus brazos dándole consuelo.

-eso es verdad, tuvimos que pedir la ayuda de una unidad extra señor-comentó otro shinigami.

-Pareciera como si todo hubiera sido planeado desde antes-dijo pensativo Ronald.

-exacto-dijo William pensativamente mientras observaba los expedientes.

-¿por qué de repente los demonios necesitarían tantas almas?

-una boda jejejejeeeje-dijo una voz divertidamente tétrica, el dueño de esa voz era…

-¿un…? ¡¿undertaker?!-chilló Grell incrédulo al verlo entrar a esa oficina vestido con un abrigo largo de cuero negro, un traje Armani color gris y su cabello ceniza suelto como los rockeros de la época.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Señor Suclift-saludó esbozando su sonrisa retorcida, escondiendo su mirada tras los blancos mechones de su cabello.

-explícate sepulturero ¿a qué te refieres con una boda?-la mirada seria del peli castaño se posó afilada sobre el extraño hombre que solo se echó a reír.

-oh si, la boda de un príncipe.

-¿un príncipe?-preguntaron todos atónitos.

-si quieren información tienen que darme mucha diversión jejejejejejejejeje-rió desternillantemente el peliceniza.

En tanto…

-Damas y caballeros, en esta noche en que la luna se muestra con toda su grandiosa belleza, rendimos honores a esta pareja de príncipes, tomemos nuestras copas y brindemos para que su unión prospere por toda la eternidad-habló la aterciopelada voz de Lucifer mientras alzaba una copa.

-¡por su eterna unión!-clamaron todos.

-que inicie el banquete-ordenó Sebastián y de inmediato todos los mayordomos se pusieron en acción, atendiendo a los comensales con la más fina delicadeza.

Ciel miró a Sebastián con un tic en el ojo, realmente se estaba sintiendo incomodo de tanta atención.

-¿Cómo es que soportabas esto? ¿No te dan nauseas?-le preguntó el joven en voz baja, Sebastián le sonrió divertido.

-amor, nada es aquí lo que parece ¿no te das cuenta? Siente la envidia que expelen, observa el hambre en sus ojos, ellos están aquí por obligación noble y por el interés de estas suculentas almas, no por nosotros; es más, la gran mayoría está siendo intimidada por nuestro emperador en este momento, para que no eleven su ira contra ti-explicó el mayor serenamente, el asombro en la cara de ciel se hizo visible cuando agudizó su sentido de la vista, había visto como del cuerpo del emperador salía una bruma negra aterradora que se desplazaba por todas las paredes rodeando los comedores del palacio, era crueldad pura, escalofriante hasta para los mismos demonios.

-así es mi buen alumno, esta situación no se detendrá hasta que este muchacho alcance un nivel aceptable como para ahuyentarlos-habló Malphas, el demonio que había aparecido después de que Sebastián le propuso matrimonio, era un atractivo hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos purpura, mirada severa y labios incitantes, él fue quien se encargó de la formación del ex mayor domo en el pasado.

-maestro ¿Cuándo cree que podemos empezar a entrenarle?-preguntó el oji rojo, ciel los miró expectante ¿es que iba a recibir más adiestramiento?

-eso depende de la resistencia que tolere, pero no te preocupes de eso ahora, ya que el lugar al que irán está custodiado por dos bestias guardianas del inframundo.

-¿Qué lugar es ese Sebastián?-preguntó ciel fastidiado por ser el único que no tenía idea de que hablaban.

-un jardín místico llamado Astro Purpura, muy pocos demonios tienen conocimiento de su existencia porque es un lugar que está en una dimensión secreta dentro del cosmos, es allí amor mío donde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel-susurró Sebastián junto a su oído, deliciosamente.

Ciel intentó por todos los medios no jadear ante su voz y su aliento exquisito, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, especialmente cuando sintió las caricias de sus largos dedos sobre sus muslos, por debajo de la mesa.

-se… Sebastián-tartamudeó abochornado.

-¿Qué?-Sebastián le mostraba una sonrisa impecable, tan sexy mientras con su otra mano libre le peinaba su flequillo azulado.

-c… compórtate-ordenó el muchacho haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-yes, my husband-dijo el príncipe y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios para después volver a concentrarse en su cena.

-idiota-masculló ciel sintiéndose observado por toda la corte, en especial por Lucifer y Asmos.

En una de las mesas…

-nosotros ¿no deberíamos estar sirviendo?-chismorreó bard totalmente cohibido por estar sentado entre los invitados, Mayleen no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, finy sonrió ante el comentario observando de paso a tanaka san que también sonreía al ver a los novios.

-ese chico pelirrojo nos dijo que nos sentáramos aquí y disfrutemos del banquete-dijo la doncella de gafas.

-¿te refieres a mi? disculpen por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Artixas y soy uno de los súbditos del príncipe, él me ha pedido personalmente que ustedes sean bien atendidos esta noche y que los entrene desde mañana.

-¿que nos entrene?-preguntaron al tiempo.

-sí, cada príncipe debe tener al menos dos súbditos y como ciel sama ha pasado a convertirse también en uno, hemos pensado que ustedes pueden ser de provecho, confían en él y darían su vida por su bienestar ¿no?

-por supuesto, pero nosotros…-balbuceó bard.

-somos sirvientes-completó Mayleen.

-sí, son un asco de servidumbre, pero más que eso ustedes se llevaron al infierno unas cualidades únicas que le serán de mucha utilidad, mañana se los explicaré con más detalles por ahora disfruten el banquete-cuando el joven dejó de hablar se miraron las caras entre sí, sin saber si debían temer o estar felices de la noticia.

Algo más tarde cuando todos habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban disfrutando de la danza de los bailarines y los circenses, ciel decidió que tenía que poner manos a la obra si quería sorprender a su esposo durante la noche de bodas, pero las cosas se habían complicado ahora que sabía que no podía confiar en ninguna de esas arpías envidiosas, preguntarle a sus antiguos sirvientes tampoco tenía ningún sentido ¿qué hacer? Se preguntó cuando de pronto alguien se arrodilló a sus pies extendiéndole la mano… era Asmos.

-Me concede el honor ¿príncipe?-ciel se quedó estupefacto viendo como ese demonio de ojos anaranjados y cabello ceniza le sonreía invitándolo a bailar, Sebastián entrecerró los ojos en desagrado y tomó a ciel del brazo firmemente.

-príncipe darkon, no sea mezquino déjeme bailar con su esposo al menos una sola vez.

-¿porqué tendría que permitirle a un demonio que secuestra novias y rompe matrimonios bailar con mi esposo?-fueron las agrias palabras del oji rojo.

-porque él también lo desea ¿no es así su alteza?-preguntó al menor que abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Sebastián completamente confuso, estaba a punto de protestar cuando escuchó palabras en su mente.

"soy Asmos el príncipe de la lujuria, te voy a ayudar con ese problema que tanto te aqueja, responderé cualquier duda que tengas"

-yo… yo voy a bailar con él Sebastián.

-no irás-rebatió el pelinegro.

-¡no me des ordenes! El que estemos casados no significa que sea tu marioneta…-le gritó enfadado, en respuesta Sebastián bajó la mirada y suspiró resignado.

-solo quiero protegerte mi señor, lo siento-en un segundo la ira del joven se disipó, no podía luchar contra él cuando lo trataba con tanta ternura y devoción.

-estaré bien Sebastián, vuelvo en un momento-el muchacho se alejó con el otro príncipe hasta el salón y comenzaron a bailar al son de un vals de chopín…

El príncipe Darkon se llevó una copa a los labios, sus ojos resplandecían de pura ira contenida y celos, sabía que podía confiar en su amado, mas no en ese demonio traicionero, hizo un movimiento con su mano y al instante aparecieron sus cinco súbditos.

-a sus ordenes su alteza-dijeron a la vez arrodillándose ante él.

-vigílenlo, no le quiten la vista de encima, si pasa algo extraño protejan a ciel.

-si su alteza-acataron y desaparecieron distribuyéndose por todo el salón.

Asmos sabía que ciel no era tan buen bailarín, lo tomó de la cintura y lo guió al ritmo de esa melodía nostálgica. Pasaron minutos en los que el joven desviaba su atención hacia donde estaba sentado su esposo, se le veía un aura lúgubre saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo, el ceño fruncido lleno de un odio que jamás había presenciado y las luces de los candelabros que habían comenzado a brillar intermitentes, señal de su enojo… y lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué sentía tanta excitación al verlo en ese estado.

-eres un chico perverso-dijo el demonio apuesto.

-¿he?-contestó ciel atónito.

-disfrutas viendo como se retuerce de celos, déjame decirte que ese crio es terriblemente posesivo-respondió Asmos refiriéndose a Sebastián.

-lo sé.

-es manipulador, frío y calculador.

-¿y eso qué?

-¿no te importa saber que podrías haberte arrepentido de unirte con él?

-sé lo que quieres hacer, no soy tan estúpido como para caer en tu juego, así que habla de una vez y terminemos con esto-dijo tajante.

-jaja muchacho me diviertes mucho, está bien vamos a conversar de sexo en el balcón ¿o prefieres que los comensales se enteren que eres "virgen"?-ciel frunció el entrecejo disgustado, ese tipo era tan desvergonzado, los colores se le subieron al rostro y se negó de lleno a mirarlo a la cara, no soportaría sus burlas.

Se alejaron perdiéndose entre la multitud seguidos de la mirada de los súbditos y de su príncipe, que sin poder aguantarlo más se levantó del sofá y se encaminó entre las sombras para poder espiar a su marido y a ese demonio.

En tanto en los balcones…

-su alteza, sus preguntas serán respondidas, ¿que necesita saber?

-como… como es que lo hacen… los hombres demonio-dijo en un susurro tratando de evitar a toda costa la mirada del otro.

-¿él no te lo ha enseñado? Por todos los infiernos… es decir que… ¿nunca le has preguntado? ¿Y fuiste su novio?

-¿Cómo podría preguntarle algo así? Durante estos cien años…

-no has hecho más que escapar… ya veo-completó.

-¡deja de leer mi mente!-gruñó ciel.

-jo, entonces eso quiere decir que ¿no has leído nada en las revistas de hoy en día? ¿Ni una cinta de video?

-no, estaba tan concentrado en aprender sobre mis poderes que no me llamaba la atención lo que inventaran esos estúpidos humanos.

-bueno, pero esto siempre ha existido ¿sabes? incluso en la época en la que vivías, mucho antes-le sonrió Asmos tomándolo cuidadosamente de la barbilla para poder observar esos ojos azules que se ocultaban bajo esas espesas pestañas negras… simplemente hermoso.

-¡no me toques, solo responde mi pregunta!-ordenó el muchacho apartándole la mano con brusquedad, Asmos suprimió la tentación de reírse a carcajadas, esa inocencia lo volvía loco… quería corromperlo, pero sabía que el precio por quitárselo al príncipe favorito de lucifer era demasiado caro… se contuvo.

-bueno, como sabrá la mayoría de los proclamados demonios masculinos en su forma humana, tienen en la entrepierna un…

-no lo menciones, ya sé que es eso-confesó rápidamente sintiendo como le quemaban las mejillas.

-cuando se excitan, se endurece y crece a veces hasta el doble de su tamaño normal… usted debe saberlo muy bien-siseó con deseo al ver las imágenes de la mente de ciel, que recordaba las veces que se había masturbado- cuando el dominante está listo para fundirse con su sumiso, tiene la opción de prepararlo o no para el siguiente paso… de todas formas debo advertirle que si usted va a ser el sumiso va a dolerle… ya que "eso" que su esposo tiene en la entrepierna entrará por su lindo cu –li –to-el demonio trató de ser lo más especifico y delicado posible en cuanto a su "explicación", pero no se le daba muy bien, al ver al muchacho se preocupó un poco, éste estaba en shock apoyándose en el balcón luciendo más pálido de lo normal, como si hubiera recordado algo aberrante y asqueroso, Asmos suspiró frustrado observando todos esos recuerdos.

-le ruego que me disculpe, creo que he abierto una herida antigua-sonrió de manera sádica.

-no sé de qué estás hablando-rebatió ciel intentando mantener la compostura.

-usted ya ha experimentado la sensación de la penetración, pero la ha olvidado… seguramente su mente bloqueó sus recuerdos porque eran muy dolorosos.

-t… tú… estas sondeando… ¡no lo hagas!-exclamó lleno de terror ante los amargos recuerdos que pasaban como flashes por su memoria, aquellas manos, ese olor repugnante a sudor y sangre, esos miembros entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo desvalido-si, Asmos estaba disfrutando de esa situación, el dolor de ciel era semejante a un elixir placentero, quería romperlo, quería dañar la unión entre él y Sebastián, que su matrimonio nunca se consumiera en las llamas de la pasión.

Continuará-


	5. Chapter 5: conexión etérea

Hola a todo el mundo ^^ desde ya quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic, me siento muy contenta de que les guste la forma en la que escribo, la verdad es que no me tenía mucha fe, pero lo intente al menos, bueno acá los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, pero les advierto que hay lemon yaoi y que al menos a mi me produjo mucho nosebleeding mientras lo estaba escribiendo.

Disclaimer: Este fanfic está basado en la serie kuroshitsuji, la cual es propiedad de Yana Toboso, algunos personajes están creados por mí.

Aclaraciones: en este capítulo hay varios OC creados por mi y otros basados en demonología, este fanfic contiene diferentes tipos de música, desde clásica a rock y new age. Lo que opinan los personajes está seguido del guión, lo que piensan está entre comillas.

Capítulo 4: "Conexión etérea"

Escenas del capítulo anterior…

-t… tú… estas sondeando… ¡no lo hagas!-exclamó lleno de terror ante los amargos recuerdos que pasaban como flashes por su memoria, aquellas manos, ese olor repugnante a sudor y sangre, esos miembros entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo desvalido-si, Asmos estaba disfrutando de esa situación, el dolor de ciel era semejante a un elixir placentero, quería romperlo, quería dañar la unión entre él y Sebastián, que su matrimonio nunca se consumiera en las llamas de la pasión.

watch?v=97jiweglUSw

(Kuroshitsuji OST 2 ∞ Call thy name "Stella Mystica")

-pobre iluso ¿creías que podrías venir al inframundo y tomar el principado solo porque te desposaste con ese lame botas? El tampoco tiene nada que hacer en la aristocracia demoniaca, los dos son tan vulgares jajajaja-rió en son de burla mientras ciel se arrodillaba en el suelo gritando, retorciéndose por aquellos recuerdos que gracias al poder demoniaco de Asmos sentía como si lo viviera en carne viva una y otra vez.

-¡AAHrgg!-gritó y luego su mirada se volvió vacía y perdida.

-¡Asmos!-rugió Sebastián provocando un torbellino de plumas al aparecer, se acercó rápidamente a su esposo que estaba arrodillado en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-ciel... ciel… ¡respóndeme ciel!-al no ver respuesta se levantó enfurecido y arremetió contra el demonio cruzándole la cara de un puñetazo, un golpe no fue suficiente para apagar su ira, ¡dos, tres, cuatro golpes! Tampoco lo fueron, las plumas que salieron por su espalda se convirtieron en navajas que se incrustaron en el cuerpo físico de Asmos estrellándolo contra uno de los pilares del balcón, pero a pesar de esto, aunque el maldito demonio estaba herido, continuaba sonriendo perversamente.

-jajajaja pobre muchacho, está roto ahora, no podrás jugar con él en tu noche de bodas.

-¿qué le hiciste? ¡Habla maldita sanguijuela!-bramó sacando sus garras y apuntándolas al cuello del demonio.

-yo no hice nada, solo le expliqué un poco como era tener relaciones sexuales y se puso así, que chico más frágil-se burló provocando al ex mayordomo que lo soltó cuando escuchó la voz de Malphas a sus espaldas, quien venía acompañado de Lucifer, la Duquesa Belialle y los cinco súbditos de darkon.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Malphas se acercó al peli azul examinándolo para ver si tenía algún rasguño, no encontró nada, se acercó también la duquesa y tomó al muchacho por los hombros observando sus ojos vacios.

-está atrapado en sus recuerdos, muy sucios recuerdos… aunque esto de por si es extraño, este chico… no debería -la mujer demonio se llevó una mano a la boca atónita, solo un humano podría ser afectado psicológicamente por los poderes de un demonio como Asmos, definitivamente algo en la composición demoniaca de ciel estaba errónea o incompleta, miró al ex mayordomo buscando respuestas y este le confirmó sus sospechas dándole una mirada cómplice y un gesto disimulado de silencio, Sebastián también se había percatado de esta particularidad y no quería hacerlo público.

-qué curioso, él debería poder salir por si mismo ¿no has estado entrenando bien al muchacho Darkon?-dijo Malphas con gesto inquisitivo.

-la verdad maestro, es que mi esposo es algo "cómodo" de seguro el pecado de la pereza estaría muy complacido-bromeó ante el momento de tensión para distraer a los presentes.

-ve a buscar al perezoso de tu marido mientras decidimos que hacer con Asmos-explicó Belialle.

-hace tiempo que no me tocaba salvarle, ya estaba extrañando esto-el demonio sonrió con ternura y se sentó en un banco con él en su regazo, besó su frente y cerró los ojos fundiéndose en sus recuerdos dolorosos.

En aquellos recuerdos, esos hombres estaban a punto de ultrajarlo, sostenían su cuerpo desnudo obligándolo a permanecer en una incómoda posición, ciel temblaba de miedo y asco cerrando los ojos, soportando el dolor de su espalda marcada a fuego, ya no le quedaba esperanza alguna, se rindió al sentir ese asqueroso cuerpo preparándose para embestirlo de una sola estocada, pero de pronto escuchó gritos de terror a su alrededor lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos, allí todos estaban ferozmente destrozados, asesinados de la manera más cruel que se haya visto, asombrado vio a un cuervo por encima de unas cornisas.

-¿Sebastián?

-me has reconocido amado mío, ya estas a salvo, no alcanzaron a hacerte daño-dijo el cuervo convirtiéndose en un hombre apuesto con traje de mayordomo, se agachó hasta donde estaba y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-si lo hicieron, no tienes por qué meterte en mis memorias y convencerme de lo contrario Sebastián-expresó el muchachito con un hilo de voz.

-siempre tan increíblemente astuto, no se te puede engañar ni con la habilidad más compleja-después de ese comentario reinó el silencio entre ellos por minutos que parecieron horas, entonces ciel volvió a hablar.

-pensé… que había superado… ese recuerdo-musitó en el oído del demonio que le sonrió enternecido.

-no podrás superarlo hasta que no quemes una nueva experiencia o hasta que borres ese recuerdo, Belialle puede hacerlo si lo deseas.

-no… yo quiero que seas tú quien plasme un nuevo recuerdo en mi memoria, no quiero dejar de ser quien soy-habló con determinación mientras sus ojos acuosos intentaban contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas…

-solo estamos tu y yo en este espacio vacío de tu mente, no tienes que demostrarle a nadie que eres fuerte, ni siquiera a mí-susurró con parsimonia.

-te amo Sebastián-soltó el menor, sus delgados brazos se guindaron al cuello de su amado y cerró los ojos de los cuales cayeron gruesas lágrimas negras.

-y yo a ti mi señor, por favor confíeme sus preocupaciones de ahora en adelante, no tenga vergüenza de sus dudas o temores-aconsejó Sebastián y ciel asintió.

watch?v=sVxZtmJ_rNg

(Dark Music - Ceremonial Spell)

Ciel había vuelto en sí, sonrió al ver el rostro de su esposo tan cerca del suyo, echó una mirada a su alrededor; Lucifer, Malphas, Belialle y Asmos se hallaban en un rincón, expectantes de su despertar.

-ve y suplícales que te perdonen-ordenó Lucifer a Asmos con una voz que no parecía la suya, llena de desprecio y frialdad, el demonio a duras penas se limitó a obedecer a su emperador, el desacato implicaría una muerte segura, se arrastró llevando unas cadenas en sus manos y en sus pies, que tenían la finalidad de sellar temporalmente sus habilidades tanto regenerativas como ofensivas.

-sí, mi señor-Se arrodilló ante ciel y el príncipe darkon, sintiéndose profundamente herido en el orgullo…los miró con infinito odio y luego habló con voz apagada-lamento el incidente ocurrido anteriormente, no fue mi intensión dañar a su alteza.

-¿Qué no fue tu intensión dices? No voy a ser misericordioso, no tengo por qué serlo siendo uno de los nuestros después de todo, si quieres que te perdone tendrás que someterte demonio, por lo que reclamo el derecho a castigo por violar las leyes ceremoniales durante mi propia boda, la cual está implícita en el código de honor de los demonios: ningún demonio podrá tocar, dañar, atacar o persuadir negativamente a los novios, incluso la propuesta de duelo queda exenta hasta pasada dos crecientes después de la luna de miel-dijo el oji rojo recitando como si lo supiera de memoria.

-derecho concedido-dijo vagamente Lucifer y se retiró de escena junto a Malphas, no quería seguir viendo la humillante situación en la que Asmos había caído, era absolutamente absurdo, pensó.

-¿me hace el honor?-preguntó Sebastián a ciel con aire divertido.

-desde luego, será un placer, ¿qué le enferma a este tipo?

-odia las aves, porque le recuerdan a cierto ángel que justo ahora tengo la intensión de nombrar-siseó el moreno con malicia.

-¿un ángel? ¿Cuál ángel?-quiso saber el menor lleno de perversa curiosidad.

-si más recuerdo, se trataba de Ra…-Sebastián fue interrumpido a media mención por el demonio andrajoso.

-¡BASTA NO ME NOMBRES A ESA PESADILLA, todo menos eso!-chilló tembloroso, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, se veía tan cobarde, tan inútil que daba asco su sola presencia anti estética.

-todo ¿he?-dijo el muchacho desafiante, su esposo sonrió diabólicamente haciendo aparecer un centenar de palomas y otras aves que se pararon en la barandilla de los balcones.

-adelante mi señor, de su primera orden-invitó Sebastián.

-arránquenle los ojos, denígrenlo hasta que no quede nada de él-al instante todas se tiraron en picada picoteándolo, desgarrando trozos de piel, desfigurándolo hasta transformarlo en un andrajo de sangre, vanos fueron sus intentos para sacárselas de encima y se venían aún más castigos. Sebastián hizo aparecer un enorme frasco de cristal en cuyo interior había cientos de agujas negras creadas con el mismo metal y esencias con las que forjaban las espadas demoniacas, las cuales podían dañar inclusive a los mismos demonios, estas agujas tenían la misma propiedad y a menudo eran usadas como método de tortura.

-pedirás clemencia y perdón por cada una de las cien agujas que deberás tragar, delante de mis ojos-ordenó ciel con crueldad, Asmos sintió una corriente eléctrica fluir por todo su cuerpo, ese insolente mocoso lo estaba sometiendo de la manera más perversa.

Una a una las agujas fueron tragadas, uno a uno los quejidos de dolor y los perdones iban saliendo de su garganta destrozada, uno a uno los invitados de la fiesta que se acercaron curiosos a ver qué pasaba, una a una las burlas se multiplicaban y los chismes acerca de que el príncipe ciel era un demonio de temer, circulaban por todo el salón.

-y finalmente mi castigo personal, ya que me has humillado a mi también hijo de puta-siseó el moreno mirando a la condesa Belialle, la cual se acercó al otro demonio tocando su despedazada frente.

-una habilidad ha sido destruida del pozo de tu esencia, ya no podrás ver los recuerdos de los demonios ni leer los pensamientos, nunca más.

watch?v=qwoaPDyerLE&feature=BFa&list=PL32510917E511B5A6

(DIO - ''I Speed At Night'' HQ)

Media hora después del castigo a Asmos, ciel y su esposo se dirigieron al salón motivados por el curioso cambio abrupto de la música, la fiesta realmente estaba fuera de control, desde el techo pendían unas bolas de aluminio que reflejaban miles de destellos de diferentes formas y colores, por donde pasaban había humo, drogas, sexo y rock, ciel estaba algo conmocionado, Sebastián por el contrario esbozó una sonrisa ladina y comenzó a reírse, la música de un grupo de la época sonaba a todo volumen por los altos altavoces de un improvisado escenario mientras los demonios vestidos en ropas sensuales agitaban sus cabezas bailando al ritmo de las guitarras eléctricas.

-June, así que fuiste tú-espetó el moreno sin abandonar su perfecta sonrisa, el muchacho de cabello rubio y largo sonrió a su amo.

-¿qué clase de súbdito sería si no pudiera hacer una tarea tan sencilla como esta?

-seguramente no serías mi súbdito, vamos ciel, divirtámonos-dijo tomándole la mano a su atónito marido que se vio arrastrado al centro del salón pasando entre la multitud y fue allí donde comenzó el desenfreno… ciel acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta escondida de su ex mayordomo, por lo visto era la de ser el "alma de la fiesta"

Las ropas de Nina hopkings habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, transmutadas por unas donde sus brazos estaban desnudos, su torso estaba cubierto por cuero negro excepto su delicado ombligo al aire, unos pantaloncillos cortos de pvc marcaban sus caderas finas y botas altas de cuero negro lo llenaban de poder y estatus. Un lujurioso príncipe se relamía los labios ante la visión, pero él no se quedaba atrás, la palabra sexy no alcanzaba para definir ese cabello suave y despeinado que se movía sensualmente al compas de la música, esos músculos apretados bajo la tela negra traslúcida, esos aretes en la oreja, esas botas negras de taco aguja que hacían un sonido delicioso al caminar, ese pantalón lustroso y apretado que dejaba al descubierto parte de su vello púbico, era el pecado en persona, mucho más bello que la lujuria.

-Sebastián te ves… vulgarmente extraño-mencionó el joven sin saber cómo definir la nueva imagen que tenía de su marido, además por más que hacía el intento de evitarlo, su vista siempre se desviaba al mismo lugar, ese musculoso abdomen estilizado y esas líneas de fina vellosidad oscura naciendo en su vientre…

-¿no te gusta? Tus ojos parecen no estar opinando lo mismo-¡HO!…su voz, su voz era tan candente y provocativa, ¡no! no era solamente eso; sus gestos, sus movimientos, su mirada intensa, la forma en que mordía su propio labio inferior de manera sexy, todo su cuerpo enviaba un mensaje urgente que decía "¡tengo ganas de follarte ahora mismo!"

-ha… yo… yo…-tartamudeó sonrojado hiperventilando y luego frunció el ceño recuperando su dignidad como el demonio que era-yo no quiero que muestres tu piel desnuda a los demás ofreciéndote como una puta, eres mío entendiste, tu cuerpo me pertenece-ante esas palabras Sebastián alzó una ceja atónito sin dejar de sonreír, ¡su joven esposo era tan adorable! Los súbditos que pasaron por allí escuchando la conversación y menearon la cabeza sonrientes pensando "nuestro amo está perdidamente enamorado del mocoso, no tiene remedio"

-lo he entendido cariño, soy solo tuyo, así como también eres solamente mío-las manos sedosas del moreno se posaron en la cintura estrecha del joven atrayéndolo hacia él, sus labios se unieron con hambre, sus lenguas se rosaban insistentemente en una lucha por el dominio de la otra, ciel se dejó llevar enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el sensual demonio acariciaba moldeando su espalda, avanzando suavemente por sus caderas y sus muslos desnudos, dando un espectáculo a muchos ojos libidinosos que se hallaban disfrutando de la fiesta sentados en cómodos sillones de cuero negro.

Mayleen y los demás también se encontraban sentados en esos sillones, observando la locura de los demonios, incluidos sus amos, sus caras incómodas y sonrojadas hacían reír a todo demonio que pasara por ahí.

Artixas el atractivo súbdito pelirrojo de Sebastián se acercó a ellos para charlar y de paso cambiar un poco sus estilos santurrones.

-¿ustedes no se divierten? Vamos vengan a bailar-invitó.

-pppp… pero, no sabemos bailar esa música-chillo apenada la sirvienta poniéndose muy nerviosa al ver esos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas.

-no se preocupen por eso, solo déjense llevar-dijo él sonriendo sensualmente, chasqueó sus dedos y al instante aparecieron cuatro chicas guapas que tomaron las manos de los criados llevándolos a la pista de baile, pero Tanaka se negó educadamente.

-lo siento señorita, pero ya estoy muy viejo para esas andanzas.

-eso no es problema sir, esta noche todo vale y usted necesita recuperar el tiempo perdido, siéntase a gusto de volver a su juventud-invitó la hermosa muchacha tocándole el rostro, Tanaka se sintió extrañamente lleno de energía, su columna se había estabilizado y sus manos no mostraban señas de arrugas.

-¿¡tanaka san!?-exclamaron todos sus conocidos sin poder creer lo que veían, Tanaka se había convertido en un joven nipón de unos veinte años, sus cabellos ahora eran oscuros, sus ojos negros como obsidiana llenos de serenidad y sabiduría, se posaron con asombro en un espejo que estaba en una de las paredes del salón.

-que mágica noche me han regalado bochan y Sebastián san, supongo que debo agradecerle bailando con sus invitados-dicho esto tomó a la joven del brazo y se adentró en la muchedumbre.

May leen, bardroy, finían y snake parecían no poder cerrar la boca, las muchachas aprovecharon el momento de atontamiento para conducirlos hacia la pista. La rola esta vez cambio y pasó de un metal pesado a un rock clásico.

-vamos, pero antes señorita déjeme ver que hay detrás… de…-dijo Artixas tratando de sacarle los anteojos a la doncella.

-¡no! Estos anteojos… son…-se resistió.

-sh… sh shhh-calmó el demonio retirándole las gafas y lo que vio tras ellas lo dejó idiotizado… esos ojos marrones penetrantes y fríos, era la mirada de un centinela listo para apuntar y disparar.

-… deme el honor de bailar con usted lady Mayleen, la centinela del príncipe del orgullo-ante esas palabras ella bajó la mirada asimilando su nueva posición, otra vez volvía a su antiguo destino, pero esta vez lo haría a gusto en el infierno, asintió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada y tomó la mano del apuesto joven.

watch?v=aGSKrC7dGcY

(Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence)

Mientras los sirvientes e invitados se divertían, los novios bailaban sensualmente en el centro de la pista ajenos a todo. El mayor se había posicionado tras la espalda de ciel, cobijándolo entre sus brazos, con sus uñas negras acariciaba distraídamente su pálido torso, bajando de vez en cuando donde se entretenía jugando con su pequeño ombligo.

-qué curioso, en mi cabeza todas las piezas del puzle están regadas y perdidas, siento como si algunas cosas importantes entre nosotros hubieran quedado en el tintero-dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos, entregándose a la sensación placentera de esa boca que le devoraba el cuello a besos.

-sin duda nuestro noviazgo fue demasiado breve, pero tenemos toda la eternidad para conocernos mejor, te contaré mi historia, mis vivencias, incluso te mostraré la forma que siempre he ocultado ante tus ojos, deseo fervientemente que me aceptes, aún cuando mi inmundicia rompa este cuerpo, esta cáscara.

-¿es tan terrible tu verdadera forma Sebastián?

-mi esencia pura está tan podrida como el veneno del hades, con solo verme los humanos mueren, con mi presencia real puedo dominar legiones enteras y corromper a las naciones dándoles la sensación de falsa paz…

-tan poderoso y tu sirviéndome comida, bañándome y salvándome ¿por qué rebajarte?

-fue por ti, primero me enamore de tu alma, después de cien años, comprendí que te amaba por completo.

-y yo pensando que me odiabas todo este tiempo.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte? Tú eres todo lo que siempre anhelé, si me mostré frío fue porque pensé que te había perdido, pero nunca cambiaste en realidad y eso me hizo sentir… feliz

-me alegra-susurró el muchacho entrelazando los dedos de su esposo con los suyos y los llevó a su corazón que latía desesperadamente.

-eres delicioso mi señor-musitó Sebastián y luego lamio con la punta de su lengua el delicado lóbulo de su oreja, jugando con su pendiente azul; juegos eróticos que estaban sacando de quicio al menor.

-¡ha!-se le escapó un gemido, todas las sensaciones que tenía reprimidas se abrieron en el portal de su corazón que parecía querer explotar, se volteó robándole un beso sangrante, un hilo rojo caía de los labios de Sebastián que lo miró anonadado.

-hasta cuando vas a hacer que mis poros ardan de esta manera, termínalo, este incendio que me consume… detenlo-le ordenó molesto y luego se dedicó a lamer la sangre que corría por la barbilla del demonio.

-no desesperes mi amor, tienes que quemarte más, mucho más-susurró y continuó arrastrándolo al compás de la música con movimientos cadenciosos e indecorosos.

No sabía en qué momento había terminado en uno de los tantos pasillos vacios y lúgubres del palacio, con su demonio encadenado a la lengua, dolía… sí, su entrepierna era una verdadera tortura, quería que él hiciera algo al respecto, sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía suplicar atención… no iba a ceder tan fácil.

-ciel… mi amado-la voz cruzó sus oídos como una bella melodía adictiva, "más… háblame más y has que me corra" eran los pensamientos del muchacho que estaba atrapado en la pared por aquél cuerpo místico, siendo cruelmente seducido por las caricias de esa boca suave y perfecta.

-me pregunto… si podemos ir ya a… nuestros aposentos-dijo Sebastián con fiebre, ciel se perdió por un momento en esas pupilas rasgadas y el magma infernal que las decoraba, pero luego sonrió con jactancia.

-me sorprende lo mucho que cuidas tu estética aún en estas circunstancias-se burló el muchacho.

-así que quieres que sea más directo…

-podría decirse.

-bien-susurró el demonio curvando sus labios en la diversión, calló por unos segundos preparándose para contaminar sus palabras con lascivia, entonces volvió a susurrar en su oído.

-se… ¡Sebastián!-La cara de ciel era todo un poema, se veía claramente afectado por esa confesión indecorosa

-fui directo.

-p… pero-titubeo.

-no hay nada que temer, lo haré lo más placentero posible.

-no sé porqué todo esto me suena a deja bu.

-oh si, en aquella ocasión dijiste "quiero que grabes todo el dolor de mi vida en mi alma" ¿no te gustaría aplicarlo ahora?

-¡esto es completamente diferente!-berreó el menor.

-no, no lo es… tanto en la culminación de un contrato con un humano y en la culminación extra sexual demoniaca existe lo que se llama conexión de esencias… la diferencia es que en la primera solo una de las partes se queda con el alma del otro y disfruta del placer que eso conlleva, mientras que en la segunda ambas partes se funden, ambas mueren y vuelven a renacer hasta quedar satisfechas.

-¿es así?

-hacerme uno contigo es más que sexo ciel, es más profundo que eso... ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-¿en Astro púrpura?

-¿estás listo?-preguntó el ojos escarlata con tono incitante, no había escapatoria para ciel, el momento crucial había llegado y sabía que no iba a llegar a nada si continuaba atormentándose, finalmente afirmó aceptando su destino, ser uno con Sebastián.

Se dirigieron a la salida del palacio con las manos enlazadas, una vez en los jardines se encontraron con Dibrid, uno de sus siervos, el cual se encontraba cuidando de Pluto.

-Dibrid comunícale a los demás súbditos y a mi maestro que vamos camino a Astro Púrpura, encárguense de que la fiesta tenga un buen fin, no quiero restos demoniacos desperdigados en este palacio, además, asegúrense de que los sirvientes de mi amado descansen lo suficiente para su pronto entrenamiento.

-¿van a entrenarlos?-inquirió atónito el peli azul.

-ellos serán tus futuros súbditos, sus habilidades ocultas son bastante aceptables, solo falta pulirlos un poco.

-ya veo-concluyó el joven demonio asimilando que sus sirvientes no eran tan buenos para nada, después de todo.

-¿algo más en lo que pueda servirle, príncipe?-dijo Dibrid inclinado a sus pies esperando alguna futura orden.

-no, ya puedes regresar al palacio.

-sí, mi señor-acató el muchacho de cabellos castaños haciendo un ademán perfecto de servicio.

watch?v=6jgz0PEmS80&feature=related

(Secret Garden - Silent Wings)

Ciel y el príncipe subieron al carruaje, se sentaron muy junto al otro, el menor descansó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno que subía y bajaba a un ritmo extraño, la verdad era que el príncipe nunca había pasado por la experiencia de conexión de esencias, a pesar de que su mente demoniaca estuviera lleno de información y manuscritos, del dicho al hecho, en la práctica esto parecía mucho más intenso de lo que creía. Mientras tanto los negros equinos alados se elevaban hacia el cielo rojizo del infierno, ciel recordaba esas palabras escabrosas una y otra vez sin poder sacárselas de la cabeza, como si fuera una especie de mantra "muero por ensalzar tu pequeño cuerpo en caricias insanas y penetrarlo fervientemente, deseo escuchar tus gemidos y que grites mi nombre mientras te llevo hacia el ogasmo" la verdad, estaba muy nervioso… no quería decepcionar a Sebastián, una caricia tranquilizadora sobre su cabeza le indicó que estaba siendo demasiado evidente.

-todo va a estar bien-le dijo y volvió a besarlo bajo la luz de la luna sangrienta, que entraba por las ventanillas del carruaje. En medio del beso una corriente eléctrica los remeció, parecían estar atravesando una especie de campo astral. Pasó un largo momento antes de que los caballos comenzaran a relinchar, deteniéndose sobre un ancestral puente de mármol construido en medio de la nada.

-¿Qué sucede Sebastián?

-vamos a mostrar nuestro pase a los guardianes de este lugar-el oji escarlata señaló su tatuaje negro que semejaba una argolla…

Ambos abandonaron el coche y caminaron por ese puente, deteniéndose frente a unas monumentales puertas de piedra caliza, las cuales estaban custodiadas por dos grandes estatuas, una situada a cada lado; la de la izquierda tenía cabeza de halcón, torso masculino y patas de dragón; el segundo tenía cabeza de serpiente, pechos de mujer y patas de toro.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, las estatuas cobraron vida mostrándose altivas y celosas.

-¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí demonios? Este no es lugar para los de su clase-dijo el cabeza de halcón.

-hemos venido pacíficamente a disfrutar de nuestro ritual, según el pacto que tu mundo ha hecho con el nuestro no puedes negárnoslo.

-lleváis razón demonio, enséñennos la prueba entonces-señaló la mujer serpiente.

Los novios elevaron sus manos decoradas por el tatuaje de la argolla negra y los guardianes asintieron.

-sean bienvenidos, pero les advierto que están obligados a cuidar de estos parajes como si fueran los vuestros-indicó el guardia masculino.

-no destruyáis, no os atreváis a eliminar a los seres mágicos que habitan el astro púrpura o nos tendréis como enemigos declarados, eso no haría nada feliz a vuestro emperador-insistió la guardiana con acento serpenteante.

-pueden confiar en que llevaremos a cabo las reglas establecidas desde hace miles de años por nuestros antecesores-prometió el príncipe.

-¿qué dice vuestro marido al respecto? ¿O acaso es mudo?-se burló el guardián, ciel los miró bastante molesto y es que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener que saltarse a esos porteros engreídos.

-llevaremos a cabo las reglas, ya dense prisa y déjennos pasar-ordenó con apatía, pero sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al ver como esas cabezas místicas bajaban para olisquearlo.

-interesante muchacho, demonio has elegido a un poderoso consorte, deberás cuidarte, no sea que un día te coma los huesos-y tras esa extraña advertencia que dejó interrogantes a los novios, abrieron las puertas del Astro púrpura.

El cielo purpúreo les dio la bienvenida: a lo lejos: podían verse dos lunas sobre el horizonte, islas flotantes, nebulosas de colores mágicos, un extenso lago y montañas a su alrededor, desde donde caían cascadas de agua lavanda; sobre la tierra: prados verdes, decorados de flores de cristal con los tonos del arcoíris, luciérnagas y mariposas azules sobrevolando la hierba y las flores.

-wow…-fue todo lo que el joven se atrevió a decir, sus maravillados ojos brillaban en tonos púrpura debido a las estrellas del firmamento, un beso cauto de Sebastián hizo que volviera a cerrar la boca nuevamente y se sonrojó al saber que éste, probablemente había estado observando su tonta cara de fascinación… la vergüenza lo carcomía.

Caminaron de la mano por un sendero a la orilla del lago, hasta un portal de piedra tallada con extraños símbolos, se situaron en el centro y de inmediato fueron transportados a una de las islas flotantes, en la que había una espaciosa y bella morada de estilo élfico.

-¿es aquí?

-sí mi amado, debes estar cansado por la fiesta y el viaje, deja que te cargue.

-¡no Sebastián yo puedo caminar so…!-se le fue el aliento al sentir que su marido lo cargaba en sus brazos al estilo nupcial… iba a seguir protestando, pero se quedó embelesado con el paisaje.

La construcción no tenía puertas ni cristales, su techo estaba sostenido en gruesos pilares de mármol y los balcones se encontraban decorados en rosas azules, en los pasillos descansaban jarrones llenos de violetas y lavandas, mientras que el suelo enlosado, sonaba deliciosamente con cada paso de los altos tacones del príncipe.

-hemos llegado…-dijo el moreno observando una enorme habitación en la que se podía apreciar un camino de pétalos rojos y negros que iban desde el suelo hasta el lecho matrimonial, el cual estaba coloreado de ellos, el aroma a rosas estaba por doquier y se mezclaba sutilmente con el del campo de lavandas que entraba por los altos arcos de mármol.

Al fondo había una chimenea encendida, los leños dentro de ésta crepitaban dando la sensación de calor.

watch?v=LGUKy477AHQ&feature=BFa&list=PLA9DBC3A8EC559D5F

(Secret Garden – Evensong)

El príncipe cruzó con su amado el umbral de aquella alcoba, sentándolo cuidadosamente sobre el lecho de rosas, retrocedió con calma sin apartar de él la mirada penetrante y caminó por la habitación con paso de pluma, hechizando al peli azul que no se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo.

Con cada paso que el demonio daba se hacía más intensa la atmósfera en el lugar; un céfiro de pétalos negros cruzó el arco, agitando su cabellera como el ala de un cuervo al vuelo, sus labios se perlaron de un brillo húmedo, haciéndolos lucir altamente apetecibles y sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo mágico, misterioso.

Se acercó sensualmente a uno de los pilares de la cama y apoyó en éste su cabeza, observando al otro joven con deseo, mientras una de sus negras uñas se desplazaba hacia su propio torso, comenzando a rasgar sin mucho esfuerzo las ropas traslucidas y el cuero negro que le cubría. Los retazos de tela cayeron al suelo, dejando a la vista sus desnudos hombros níveos y su torso bien trabajado.

La cara del muchacho estaba visiblemente conmocionada, pero se alarmó aún más al ver como el dueño de ese cuerpo se le acercaba como si pensara devorar a una de sus presas, con movimientos felinos, incitantes que decían… "aquí estoy para ti, soy tuyo, víveme, enloquéceme"

Ciel jadeó de sorpresa al notar un tirón en su glande, el espectáculo de su esposo le había causado una dolorosa erección, de pronto se encontró retrocediendo contra el respaldar de la cama, intentando huir de él… o tal vez de sus propias emociones, su respiración se volvió errática y desesperada, pero su amado lo apaciguó acariciando su temeroso rostro. el afectado, en un intento de no lucir tan menoscabo ante él, se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de deshacerse de sus propias ropas, mas , el mayor lo detuvo desplazando una de sus filosas garras por su cuello y bajó cortando la fina tela que lo cubría… esa garra continuó resbalando hasta encontrarse con el pantaloncillo corto que parecía estar torturándole severamente, se miraron a los ojos; los azules con expectación, los rojos con delirio… sin esperar más respuesta la uña afilada continuó su camino pasando por sobre la dolorosa erección juvenil que quedó al descubierto y en libertad. Ciel apenas tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse, ya que Sebastián se apoderó de su boca, buscando tentativamente su lengua para invitarla a jugar con la suya. Sus labios se fundieron entre succiones y mordidas, dejando que sus manos vagaran libremente por cada poro de piel, mientras los pantalones de cuero ajustado que Sebastián usaba, acababan tirados en el suelo, al igual que los pantaloncillos y la ropa de ciel.

Los belfos suaves, húmedos del príncipe oscuro, comenzaron a recorrer la línea de su mandíbula con dedicación, se posaron desde su cuello hasta sus pequeños hombros, arrancándole suspiros que intentaba en vano contener, dicho joven miró sus ojos carmín y se quedó absorto en ellos, nadie le había dedicado una mirada así antes, sintió algo extraño manando de su interior, una especie de calor sofocante que venía desde lo más profundo de sí. Al final, se dejó llevar posando sus manos temblorosas sobre esa cabeza que avanzaba dibujando besos sobre su estómago desnudo y sumergió sus delgados dedos entre su negra cabellera, acariciándole con la gema de sus dedos y disfrutando de su suavidad.

El ojiazul dejó esos mechones negros para acariciar su espalda lozana, que poco a poco iba descendiendo sin saber por qué; pronto lo descubrió cuando sintió su lengua ardiente y traviesa en el hueso de su cadera, bordeando apenas su entrepierna, jugando a excitarla sin llegar a tocarla, continuó bajando y le levanto una de las rodillas estampando besos cargados de lujuria y lamidas que avanzaban hasta su muslo interior.

-deja ya… de jugar, idiota… no soy… una chica-casi gimió el muchacho apartando la mirada de esos ojos rojos.

-pero eres mi esposo y por eso te mereces el mejor de los mimos-le dijo el moreno que continuó su preámbulo de seducción.

-¡haa!-una fuerte ola de placer lo nockeó haciéndolo gemir fogosamente, se debía a que la lengua del mayor ahora estaba deleitándose con su erección, lo hacía de arriba abajo, de vez en cuando tironeaba de la suave piel que lo cubría con sus dientes.

-¡se… Sebastián!-gimió el muchacho con voz ronca al sentir como la húmeda boca de su amante devoraba su miembro despierto con gran devoción, al rato no solo esa parte de su ser estaba siendo explorada, alarmado y apenado sintió como esa lengua indecente se desplazaba entre sus nalgas lamiendo y embadurnando su entrada insistentemente. Iba a protestar, sin embargo, se calló la boca para evitar romper el momento con sus absurdos comentarios de adolecente, en cambio liberó de su garganta todos esos suspiros y gemidos contenidos haciendo estremecer a su amante con ese cántico, después de todo era la mejor manera de hacerle saber que era suyo.

Todo lo que alguna vez soñó y deseó, ahora se hacía realidad, su demonio no lo hacía porque fuera una orden en base al contrato, esta vez era su propia voluntad la que le hacía entregarle ese placer.

Al poco rato cuando Sebastián vio que el peli azul estaba a punto de correrse, abandonó su tarea para subir por su pecho agitado y lamer sus aureolas rosadas, el menor bramó de frustración y se retorció bajo su cuerpo buscando alivio.

-despacio mi señor, paciencia… muy pronto todo tu cuerpo entero arderá conmigo-le susurró excitado el demonio, apresándolo en esa cama de rosas, acariciando su mandíbula con la punta de su nariz disfrutando así de su aroma, mientras sus brazos se posaban bajo su cuerpecillo, desplazándose a lo largo de su columna, bajando hacia su trasero, el cual tomó entre sus manos masajeándolo habilidosamente como si fuera de greda.

watch?v=zrDDogtzgpk&feature=related

(Secret Garden - Fields of Fortune)

Era demasiado placentero, mucho más de lo que podía aguantar, las caricias de Sebastián lo hacían sentir apreciado, como si fuera lo más importante en su miserable vida, un tesoro que ese demonio había encontrado en el abismo de un océano profundo y oscuro. En esos momentos comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba ese ser, cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa cálida y se abrazó colgándose de su cuello como si la vida dependiera de ello, buscó sus labios con desesperación y los encontró dispuestos, afiebrados, apasionados otorgándole besos que se hacían agua, que iban y volvían como el oleaje de un mar tempestuoso en una noche mágica. El potente deseo de acoplarse se materializó en la habitación en forma de auras que salían de sus cuerpos buscándose la una a la otra…

Sebastián exploró cada rincón de su cuerpo, lamiendo y degustando su sabor adictivo, encendiendo sus poros cual brasa al rojo vivo, a sus ojos y sentidos su adorable esposo estaba más que listo para el siguiente paso.

Ciel estaba tan absorto en el goce que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que vio como dos de los dedos de su amante salían embadurnados de su propia saliva y los llevaba hacia abajo con elegancia, aún aturdido y mareado no alcanzó a formarse una idea de lo que iba a suceder.

-hag!-se quejó retorciéndose de molestia ante la intrusión.

-relájese mi señor, haga que este pequeño ardor forme parte de su placer… disfrute este dolor.

-haa… esper…-jadeó sintiendo como ese dedo golpeaba insistentemente algo dentro de él, su vista comenzó a nublarse de placer y al poco tiempo abandonó la tensión de su cuerpo, entregándose.

El moreno preparó la entrada de su niño, expandiendo su anillo muscular gracias al frote de sus dedos y cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente listo, los sacó reemplazándolos inmediatamente por su dureza, sumergiéndose dentro de él de una sola estocada. Con las pupilas dilatadas y un quejido atrapado en la garganta, ciel abrazó aquél dolor que lo estaba partiendo en dos, se mordió los labios con todo lo que pudo su orgullo y cerró los ojos dejando que una lágrima le aliviara… la cual trató de secar lo más rápido posible, pero su amado la encontró primero y bebió de ella besando sus párpados.

-te amo mi señor, no me rechaces-tras aquellas palabras el dolor se hizo más tolerable, correspondió a sus besos, abrazándose fuertemente a su espalda y movió sus caderas indicándole que estaba esperando ansiosamente por ese instante.

Ardor y placer se mesclaban hasta difuminarse en los sentidos del joven, que se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de esas caderas fuertes y finas, por las manos de porcelana que lo excitaban con cada toque y esa lengua que lamía cada perla de sudor que resbalaba de sus poros.

El demonio hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no despedazarlo entre sus garras, calmó su sed de sangre respirando profundamente, concentrándose en el placer que ambos estaban disfrutando, pero le estaba resultando difícil, pues su entrada estrecha, sus tímidos gemidos y esas delgadas piernas rodeándole la cintura lo estaban volviendo loco. Se empujó hacia su cavidad una y otra vez, buscando los labios temblorosos del oji azul y entrelazó con las suyas aquellas manos níveas que se aferraban al edredón de rosas.

-¿duele?

-no, estoy bien, continua-ordenó con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, Sebastián sonrió ante su típico aplomo de orgullo y continuó embistiéndole acompasadamente, hasta que tras unos minutos sintió que su par, no podría soportar mucho más.

El cuerpo de ciel ardía de éxtasis, la sangre que corría por sus venas quemaba como el infierno, su mente no tenía ni un ápice de cordura y como por si fuera poco se sentía adicto a esa ancha dureza que llenaba sus entrañas de manera perfecta.

Sebastián aceleró el ritmo jadeando en el acto, soltando gemidos quedos en el oído de su niño que se excitaba cada vez que los oía.

-¡se… Sebastián!-resolló el menor buscando alivio, el pelinegro tomó su desatendido miembro que estaba húmedo de gotas pre seminales y comenzó a bombearlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, en respuesta el muchacho casi gimió en grito, cerrando los ojos ante los inevitables embates de placer que sobrellevaba.

-aguante solo un poco más… solo… un poco más-suplicó el mayor, sosteniendo con una mano fuertemente la estrecha cadera de su esposo, mientras la otra atendía su erección.

Y así lo hizo, ciel se encadenó al cuerpo de su consorte, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda para poder contenerse y tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos volvió a escuchar su voz ronca y apasionada acariciándole los tímpanos.

-hazlo ciel, córrete conmigo-esas palabras habían salido de su garganta en un tono tan caliente e indecente que tuvieron un efecto inmediato en su cuerpo, nada más de escucharlas el nudo tenso dentro de sí se rompió de forma tormentosa, provocando un estupor que hizo vibrar hasta el último de sus cabellos, su cuerpo se arqueó entre esos fuertes brazos liberando su semilla y con ello los gritos de placer que tenía atravesados en la garganta, sintiendo además, como Sebastián lo llenaba rebosante del cálido néctar, estremeciéndose dentro suyo, mientras cesaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Las esencias de ambos danzaban en el aire mientras sus cuerpos se entregaban al orgasmo, poco a poco esa fluctuación de auras tan distintas una de la otra comenzó a enlazarse entre sí, era una conexión etérea mucho más profunda que el vano conocimiento de aparearse; los latidos de sus corazones oscuros, las sensaciones, los sentimientos vacios, los sentimientos nuevos, el odio del pasado, la amargura que habían vivido, sus dudas, sus miedos, lo que apreciaban, lo que anhelaban, todo se mezcló… incluso pequeños fragmentos de memoria olvidada… en la mente de ciel apareció un pequeño niño de ojos rojos caminando de la mano de alguien mayor, el niño reía… su risa era contagiosa, parecía que estaba muy contento… En la mente de Sebastián un pequeño infante de ojos azules estaba sentado en un columpio, observando sabiamente el atardecer, casi podía sentir la tibieza de los últimos rayos de sol, era la primera vez que sentía la sensación de calidez, gracias a los recuerdos en la esencia de ciel.

Continuará…


End file.
